


Miner for a Heart of Gold

by WinterNightlight



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Multi, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, heart events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterNightlight/pseuds/WinterNightlight
Summary: Sami makes a decision over the holidays, and moves out to her grandpa's farm, to see if she can find a better way to live.





	1. Floopy Hoodie Sleeves at Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, and I'm keeping the rating Explicit for later chapters, and just the freedom to take the story where it wants to go. Please leave feedback and let me know what you think.

Waking up in a chilly and dark cabin was certainly a bit different than opening your eyes in a chilly and dark city apartment, Sami thought. From where she slowly stretched, blinking herself awake, lying on her grandpa’s old bed and bundled in her biggest hoodie, she counted the beams of early light cutting through the front cabin door. A lazy ballet of dust motes began their dance, slow and stately, and then dashed away at the whoosh of her feet hitting the floor. After a yawn and widely thrown arms stretched out from her sides, she tucked her hands into over-sized sleeves and shuffled over to the small TV on the opposite wall from the bed, bumping the power button with an elbow. The TV lit up the small cabin, and began to chat happily regarding what weather was expected for that day. She rubbed her eyes with the loose end of her sleeve and inspected the fireplace, now dark and still. 

“Whelp.” she thought. 

This is where she had decided to live, after all, and although it was different, not all those differences were unwelcome. The sounds of birdsong tempted from outside, and sliding on her sandals, she stepped out to the front porch. 

Sami had moved to this cabin, because her grandfather had left it to her in his will, along with the lands it sat on. Those lands had once in part been used for farming when her grandfather was in his prime, and she only knew it from the stories he had told her. He had spent his last years living with her and her parents, and she had been in middle school when he passed away quietly in his sleep. The farm had been kept in a trust for her, and it was only this past winter that, frustrated from a pointless job and a recent breakup, she had visited home for the holidays and the Will had come up in a conversation with her mom. 

“I think...he thought he would have longer with us” her mom had explained. “The cancer took him so quickly.”

Sami had nodded around her hot chocolate, sober thoughts contrasted against the cheerful carols in the living room.

“He wanted to leave it for you, but didn’t want you to feel like you had to take it, and I think he had wanted to give it to you in better shape than it is. If you do decide to move there though, Dad and I will do whatever we can to support you, there may be work that needs to be done and we can do it as a family.”

Sami had taken a sip and thought about this for a moment, watching the bubbles in her chocolate swirl. “I suppose it’s a bit dark to say, but I don’t think what I have right now is going anywhere.” she reflected. “Andrew’s not coming back, and I don’t want him to anyway. My job sucks, and there’s....I’m not going to *become* anything other than a data entry tech at Joja, I mean. They say you can get into management, but I’m pretty sure that’s not true. There’s a desk in the back of my office where there’s literally a skeleton, and everyone likes to say he’s there as a joke “because he’s the company mascot since he worked himself to death.’” her mom winced and Sami waved her hand in apology.

“All I’m saying, Mom, is that if I’m going to do hard work like that, it should feel like hard work, at the end of the day I should feel like I really did something, and I should have some say in it. I should be getting something out of it for all I’m giving,” She took another sip. “And right now I’m really not.”

It was about that time that her father had burst in the kitchen, festooned with his customary reindeer antlers and holiday sweater. He was on his third mug of wassail, and on his way to the stove for a refill, stopped by the table for clumsy hugs. Her mom and her had loaded up on mini candy canes and followed him back out to the living room to watch a Christmas Carol, and it wasn’t mentioned again. Still, somewhere between the kitchen, and her family’s quiet support, Sami had felt that maybe going back to her roots, to this farm, was what she needed. At the very least, it was a place to be, where it would just be her, and if she wasn’t able to make it work, she’d look her options for selling the land to someone who would, someone who would continue to love the land like her Grandpa had. 

Now, standing on the front porch of his old cabin, on the morning of her first full day there, she felt...hopeful. Following the holidays, she had gone back to work at Joja’s and done her best to make as clean an exit and save up as much starting money as she could get. She brought her Grandpa’s letter to work with her, and would reread it when she felt the walls get too close. Giving her two weeks notice had felt scary, but her manager had not reacted to it. He had nodded, and told her he would forward the information to HR, and reminded her that she was still employed in full until her last day, and would be expected to be at her desk on time and do her work with the same level of excellence. He had told her Joja was sorry to see her go, and then sent her back to her desk. 

It was a calculated decision to go back and work a little while, since she didn’t want to show up on the farm until after winter was over, and she had been able to decide what things would come with her. Most of her belongings had been donated, or put into storage in her parent’s garage. Grandpa had some furniture, like a bed, a TV, and a place to put the farming tools he had used. She had brought with her a few modern conveniences, like a laptop and cellphone, a small speaker and ereader. Once she was more settled, Sami could take the bus back, and her parents could help drive over a couch, or some of the boxes with her books and game systems. Although, she thought, looking back into the cabin at the bed and rubbing her back, it might be sooner than later, because replacing that mattress was probably not a bad idea. Something to mention to Mom later and maybe give her something to do, since she was, as she reminded Sami when they dropped her at the bus stop back in the city, “only a phone call away.”

Warmed up and awake enough by the morning sun, Sami walked back into the cabin and pulled off her hoodie, then dug out a fresh shirt from her suitcase. Grandpa didn’t have a bathroom here, so that was interesting, but she had gone camping enough to not be too put out by it. Deodorant, bra, fresh socks and a new shirt, with her most ratty jeans would work for now, and she unplugged her phone, tucking it in a back pocket. Headphones, granola bar, and keys went in another, and she looked in the tools chest, deciding what to start with. Grandpa already had a pickaxe, hoe, scythe, axe, and watering can, and although they all looked a little rustic, they still seemed sturdy when she picked them up. She took the scythe, the spade and the watering can for now, and brought them outside, kicking her empty tennis shoes ahead of her. They tumbled down the front stairs, and she put the tools down on the porch, then sat down to shake them out and lace them up. Looking around the yard, she made a mental note to look into gloves as well, since it looked like she’d be using these tools a fair amount.

Tucker Farms was expansive, and covered about 50 or so acres, although parts of it were made up by two small lakes, and some forest. There was an old greenhouse as well, but the plastic panels had long since been shredded out by wind and nature, and it could use a good clearing out. Directly in front of the house was a mostly open patch of meadow, without many trees that would need clearing, and Sami planned to start planting her first seeds there. She had taken a tour of the land yesterday, taking pictures with her phone, and then had settled down by the fire to draw out a rough map of what the different parts of the lot looked like. She doubted she’d ever need this much space, and wondered if her Grandpa had ever really used it all himself, but was glad there was a little variety in what she had to work with. Having a pond on the farm meant she could try her hand at fishing without having to go far, and she could always build something later down the road on areas not ideal for planting. She had met the local carpenter Robin, yesterday, and decided to bring her the photos and map later, to see what she thought about what Sami could eventually build and where best to put it. 

Putting in one bud and tucking the other in her shirt, Sami turned on a history podcast on her phone, and picking up the scythe, started inspecting and clearing out the wildflowers and grasses in the front meadow. It was a shame to cut the flowers especially, but she made a point to save what seeds she could and tuck them in another jeans pocket. Sami didn’t yet know enough about what seeds grew what things, but figured she could always plant them later, and see what came up.

It was steady work, and involved a lot of clearing with the scythe, then putting it aside and bending down to carefully extract the roots of each plant. Doing this took care of some of the work of breaking up the soil for planting, and she could see that just under the top layer, the soil smelled like the garden centers in the hardware shops back home and broke apart easily under the hoe’s blade. Occasionally, she would find a large rock, or twig, and she started a stack of each off to the side. At the least, they would make good supplies for creating a border around her seeds. She would have to find some way to protect them from birds and other animals in the long term, and knew a scarecrow could do the trick, if she could figure out how to put one together. By the time the sun was solidly lodged in the sky’s apex behind her, she had cleared a wide enough area that Sami felt comfortable taking a step back, and taking a small break. She reached in her pocket for the granola bar from this morning, and found that her nails and hands were covered in a bit of dirt. She sighed, picking herself back up, and grabbed the watering can. Might as well fill the can and wash her hands in the pond, and she could have her granola bar before getting the seeds and giving them a bit of water.

It was certainly, she decided, the best granola bar she’d had in a while. So far, so good, Sami thought. The wrapper tucked in her back pocket, she went back into the cabin for her seeds. The Mayor had also been by yesterday with Robin, and made himself her official welcoming committee, sweeping out the cabin, delivering the key and gifting her a bag of seeds to start with. Parsnips, he said, and it was the first time she had heard of them, but he had said they would grow fully in a few days and would just need a daily watering and weeding. Good for a beginner to start with, and they would grow while she worked to clear other areas for future crops. 

Sami carefully spread the seeds out in a mostly even grid, over the freshly tilled plot she had worked to clear, then hefted the watering can and sprinkled water over the ground. Slowly, the clods of dirt sunk down and spread out, covering the parsnip seeds, and she carefully patted them and adjusted the surrounding dirt to make sure they were well-planted. Then, Sami took some of the rocks and twigs, and made a border around them, to help keep the area sectioned out. Lastly, in a burst of inspiration, she took the two largest sticks, and tied them in a cross, then ran inside and found her least favorite shirt. This got worked over the tree branches, and stuck down into the ground near the corner of the parsnip plot. It wasn’t much of a scarecrow, but maybe it would do in a pinch. 

Sami’s stomach had woken up with the granola bar, and by now she was feeling pretty hungry, so she decided to gather the map and notes to show Robin, and make her way up for a visit. Robin would probably know if there was a place in town to get some food, and that way she could start on the other task she had before her: meeting the other people in the greater Pelican Town area. 

She brushed off her jeans and went inside again for a few supplies. Throwing her phone and notebook into a small bag, and grabbing a hoodie and her keys, she locked up and headed west and north, to what Robin had called the “back road to her place.” The path was clear and edged with trees just beginning to wake up from the winter. The sound of her footsteps startled a rabbit napping under a bush just ahead on the path, and she chuckled as it darted away, then poked an inquisitive sniff of a nose back out of it’s new hiding place. “Sorry about that.” she called. Only the sound of birds, and the warm pressure of the sun on her back answered back, and she closed her eyes and breathed the feeling in deep. It was beginning to make sense to her why her Grandpa loved this little valley. There was something to be said for the city, to be sure, like going for fresh pretzels at 1 am, or catching a $5 concert on a Tuesday night, but Sami knew that world had also worn her down. The city was always on, because the people inside of it were also always on, like little batteries fueling the city lights. Here, Sami was starting to feel like she was the one being refueled, and it made her more and more want to return the favor. 

Robin’s house soon came into view, tucked into a hillside under a cheerful blue roof. Sami noted with some curiosity the telescope outside, then stomped her feet lightly on the placemat just outside the front door, in an effort to not track too much dirt in after her.  
“Sami!” Robin called, in a warm voice. She smiled from where she stood, behind a wooden counter, on which a lamp and an old cash register sat. “How are you settling in?”

“Fairly well, Robin, thanks for asking. I got some of the front meadow cleared this morning and planted a crop of parsnips! It’s pretty hard work, honestly, but I think I’ll get the hang of it. I drew up some plans for the farm last night, and I figured I’d stop by to check with you on a few points and then make my way into town for some food.”

Robin grinned and gestured to a pair of chairs on the left side of the room. “If you don’t mind sitting down, I’ve got some cookies in the kitchen, and I just made a fresh pot of coffee. I was looking for an excuse to take a break, mind if I get us some mugs and we’ll see what you’ve got?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Robin nodded and left the room, pausing as she passed by a stairwell, leading down. She hesitated, then knocked lightly on the wall at the top of the stairs, and called “Sebby, I made some coffee if you want some.” Waiting a moment and hearing no response, she disappeared to the left further into the house.

Sami went over to the blue cushioned chairs and put her bag down, then pulled out her notebook and pencil. She re-opened it to her notes and began to read them over, tapping the end of the pencil on her chin thoughtfully. Depending on what buildings Robin could add and how well her crops did, Sami may try to get some livestock on the farm before next winter. If that worked out, she’d have theoretically that income to support her while snow covered the fields, so it seemed like a good plan. She wanted to know what Robin’s prices looked like, so she could map out what she should be prioritizing. Her parents had offered to send money every now and again, so she knew there was at least a small cushion if things got tight, although Sami would rather not need to use it. 

The sound of a door opening, and booted feet walking up stairs caught her attention, and she glanced over in time to see “Sebby” come up from downstairs and head down the hallway in the same direction as Robin went. Apparently, they had goth kids out here in the Valley too, Sami thought, smiling. 

Robin came back a few minutes later, with two mugs and “Sebby” in tow. It looked like he had been conscripted to carry the plate of cookies, which Robin confirmed when she introduced him, nodding her head back towards him. 

“Sami, this is my son Sebastian. He does freelance programming, so he’s usually working at home like me. You caught us right around our afternoon ‘coffee break’.” she chuckled at her little joke.

Sami smiled and carefully took the warm mug. “So what you’re saying is, if I want a free cup of coffee, I should show up at Chez Robin around this time each day?” 

Robin laughed, and Sami swore she saw Sebastian's eyebrow lift, in what could be read as amusement. The young man waited patiently for his mom to take the cookie plate from him, then silently nodded a greeting before turning to leave. 

“Sebastian, you can take a break for a sec, right? Sami’s new, she just took moved into Mr. Tucker’s old farm. Are you going to the Saloon later? You should take her to help her meet some of the other kids in town!” Robin called after him, causing him to make an exaggerated turn back and flip his hair out of his eyes. 

“Hadn’t planned on going tonight, but uh. Hey, Sami, welcome to Pelican Town. Sorry to be dashing back, I was in the middle of something actually....” he trailed off as he saw Robin’s face begin to pout, and Sami cut in before she could say something, getting up and offering her hand to shake.

“Nice to meet you Sebastian. I’m friends with a few programmers, so I get the lifestyle. We can always hang out another time.” she gave him a firm handshake and a quick wink where Robin couldn’t see, and was rewarded with a quick smile and returned shake. 

“Sounds good.” he tipped his mug towards her in another greeting and dashed down the stairs. Robin called after him “Oh and Sebby, before I forget..”

He turned around again, this time only poking his head around the wall from where he stood, a few steps already downstairs. “Yeah?”

“I ran into Abby this morning, she said she might be stopping by later.”

“Uh, did you let her know I was working?”

“Well, yeah, she said she’d just stop by anyway.” 

He rolled his eyes, sighed, and continued back down into the basement, shutting an unseen door behind him. 

Sami turned back to Robin, and took another sip of her coffee. “Seems nice. Thanks for this coffee also. Mind if I show you my notes?”

“Oh yes, of course. Try a cookie?” Robin offered.

 

An hour later, her notebook packed with drawings and numbers from Robin, and her energy restored a bit by cookies and coffee, Sami left to walk into town and find some dinner. Robin offered to knock for Sebastian again to escort her, but Sami declined, since it seemed like the guy had stuff to do, and she wasn’t going to be that helpless girl. It was still light out, so she started her hike into town. Robin had said to go south, and follow the river, until she saw the tops of the other houses, and then she’d come down right in the town square. Robin had mentioned the Saloon before, and that seemed like the best option for getting a bite to eat. She’d also let Sami know that Pierre’s in the town square was the place to go for more seeds, and Sami figured she’d take a look and see what they had. 

Coming around a bend in the path, Sami started to see rooftops, and just beyond that, the shimmer of water. Grandpa had talked about fishing, and Sami wondered if he ever fished in the ocean, as she’d assumed he meant the pond on his farm. 

It was hard to miss the Joja Mart, and Sami huffed in annoyance. They were like a plague, and having moved here to get away from that lifestyle, she found seeing that blue building again brought back old feelings. Something like that did not belong in a place like this. Sami had been here only a day, and already she was beginning to feel a little protective of Pelican Town and it’s small community. A Joja Mart would not be kind to a small beach town like this, Sami knew first hand. They had been a paycheck, and not much of one. Sami had been happy to leave them behind, and now here they were, in the middle of her new home. She resolved to do something about this, and adjusting the strap of her bag, kept walking.

A little further down the path, and Sami came across an older building, sitting on the hillside above town. The walls were covered over in vines, and above the door sat a large clock, that looked like it might have once worked. The words “Pelican Town” were written above the right-hand windows, as Sami stopped to look. She took a step up, and tried the door, but it was locked. It looked like there was a sitting area on the side of the building, and just past it, a large playground and fountain. It seemed like a nice area, one that would attract a fair amount of activity, but there was no one around. Sami glanced back at Joja Mart over the hill. She had a fair idea of what was at least part of the problem. 

Looking back, she also noticed someone else coming down the path from Robin’s, and waved in recognition, although she was a little surprised to see him. 

“Hey, Sebastian! Taking a break from work?”

He jogged up to her and waved back, a little out of breath. “Yeah, sorta. Mom saw me taking a smoke break and asked if I’d catch up with you and give you this.” He held out a bag, and in it were several tupperware containers. “I think there’s some spaghetti in there, Mom loves it so she always makes a lot. She threw in a pot, too, so you can heat it up over your fireplace.I guess your Grandpa’s cabin is kinda rustic, huh?”

Sami laughed “Rustic is right, gosh, tell her thank you from me. Yeah, it’s a bit different from my old apartment in the city, but it’s nice. I think I like it here so far.”

Sebastian frowned slightly. “It’s not a bad town, but personally I get a little bored here. I’m saving up to move out to the city, with the freelancing I do, I could probably turn it into a full time thing.”

Sami gave him a wry look. “So you and me are two ships, passing in the night? Hey, when you get out there, if you want any advice on what the best coffee shops are and where to catch a cheap concert, let me know. I know a place where you can get fresh pretzels at midnight, although it’s in a weird neighborhood and is cash only.”

Sebastian blinked, and then grinned at her. “Yeah, actually, that would be cool. Uh, I guess while I’m here, want me to give you that tour Mom mentioned?”

Sami gestured to the path leading down the hill and towards the little seaside town laying there. “By all means, if you don’t mind! So, she mentioned something about a place that sells more seeds?”


	2. Pancakes at Robin's

As it turned out, giving a tour of Pelican Town was a fairly easy task, and they stood together in the town square, while Sebastian pointed out his particular points of interest. 

“So behind us is Pierre’s, and that’s the place that sells seeds. He’s also got some produce and supplies, like if you need shampoo. There’s Joja Mart over the bridge also, if he doesn’t have something you need, but don’t let him see the shopping bag if you stop there after. If you go south a little bit, and then turn left before going to the beach, there’s a library and the blacksmiths. Going south and then turning right takes you past Sam’s house, I hang out with him a lot, but be warned he’s a kind of a dork. If you keep going, there’s Marnie’s farm, and she has livestock and supplies for sale, and then past her farm is lots of woods. If you head to the beach, there’s a bait shop and a pier. In the summer, there’s a festival where these jellyfish swim up to the beach and the whole town goes out there to see them.”

As he spoke, he pointed in different directions, his voice soft and even. Sami felt herself slowing her pace and turning towards him, paying more attention to his face as he spoke, than where he was pointing. Sebastian’s dark hair was cut so that one side hung just over the side of his face, hiding his brown eyes, but he never seemed to want to brush it away. Sami caught herself lifting her hand up slightly, to move the hair behind his ear, and stopped herself before he noticed.

He finished his speech and tucked his hands resolutely inside his hoodie’s front pocket, giving her a small smile. Sami realized he was waiting for her to speak. 

“Gotcha, alright uh. Wait, so a jellyfish festival?”

“Yeah, it’s honestly probably one of the cooler things that happens around here. The jellyfish glow? So they’re like a special kind, and the Mayor takes this little boat with a candle on it, then pushes it out to sea, and pretty soon after that the jellyfish drift over.”

“Wow, that’s....this happens every year?”

“Yeah.” his smile turned into a grin and she put her hands on her hips. “Wait. You’re pulling my leg, that can’t be real life. Glowing jellyfish, really?”

He held up his hands in defense. “I’m telling the truth! I swear. You’ll just have to wait and see.”

Sami narrowed her eyes at him, but before she could examine him for twitches further, her stomach chose this moment to express a loud and assertive growl. After a half-beat of embarrassed silence, they both let out a giggle. “Uh,” Sebastian offered, “So if you’re hungry, there’s the Saloon just down here at the end of the square, and Gus, he runs the place, has got stuff like pizza and salad.”

Sami looked at him askance. “You’ve got me. I am a bit hungry. I cleared and planted seeds before I visited your mom this afternoon and I’ve just had a granola bar and cookies. Where exactly is this place?”

Sebastian pointed just off to his left. “It’s just down there. C’mon, I’ll show you. I could use another coffee before going back to work.”

“Another? How many do you usually drink?” Sami followed him through the square and around the side of a brick building to the front. A fan hummed on the second floor, just below the roof, and a few vines stretched happily across the building’s face. Sami could see how the old vines from last season hooked into the brick and created a trail for the newer spring growths to follow. A double decker wooden sign labelled the place as “The Stardrop Saloon” and cheerily offered “Food & Drinks” to be found just inside.

Sebastian didn’t answer, and instead smirked, looking back over his shoulder as he hopped up the few steps to the Saloon’s front door and and went inside, holding it open behind him for her to catch up. Inside was mostly empty, save for a few people scattered about, and Sami could hear the tinny sound of music, coming from an old jukebox in the back corner. The back wall held a selection of colorful bottles, and Sami saw a woman with striking blue hair organizing them, with her back to them. Nearby and also behind a bar that stretched over most of the floor, was an older man, his hair a more normal brown. He was busy drying a pint glass, and looking up when they walked in, paused to offer a friendly wave. 

“Sebastian! It’s not Friday yet, is it?” the man called out, checking his watch.

“No, uh. Gus, this is the new farmer, Sami. She’s moved in to the old Tucker farms.” 

Gus immediately put down the glass and came out from behind the bar to shake Sami’s hand. “Oh, welcome! We’re glad to have you. Your grandfather was a kind and generous man, I’m happy to see the farm will have someone tending it again.”

“Thank you.” Sami managed, as her hand was warmly grasped and shook. “I uh, I’m just sorta figuring it all out, and meeting people, but I’m hopeful I’ll be able to do a decent job.”

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine.” Gus patted her hand in a friendly fashion and then did a half-turn back to the bar. “Emily, come meet Sami, she’s taking over the Tucker Farm.”

Emily, who was apparently the woman with the blue hair and had already been listening in, came forward and offered a hug, which Sami accepted after a moment’s pause. “Hello! Welcome to Pelican Town. That farm has had such sad and wild energy for so long, I’m so happy to hear someone has shown up to balance it out.”

“Wild energy?” Sami questioned, tilting her head in curiosity. Emily just gave her an inscrutable look, and tapping the side of her nose as if she had just told a secret, stepped back behind the bar, humming to herself. 

Sami glanced back at Sebastian, who looked up from his phone and gave her a small shrug. Apparently he didn’t know either. She turned back to Gus, deciding to move on to more important matters. “So, Sebastian says you serve food here, is it alright if I ask to see a menu?” 

“Yes! Of course.” Gus grinned. “Although, on one condition.” He held up a finger to indicate the seriousness of his request. 

“Yeah?”

“Your first meal is on the house, and I won’t take no for an answer.”

“Done.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The food at the Stardrop was pretty good, Sami thought, as she sat at the bar enjoying a slice of pizza. Gus had produced an entire pie, and Sebastian had stayed to order a coffee to go and eat a slice, before begging off and going back to work as more people began to fill the Saloon. She had offered to pay for his coffee, but he wouldn’t let her, and they had exchanged numbers. She was pleasantly surprised that he had been so friendly, although reserved, and decided to only text him if she needed something specific, and never super early, just to be polite.

Just about everyone who had come into the Saloon had also come up to say hello, and from Gus’s reactions to some of them, she got the sense that certain people didn’t usually stop by on a Tuesday night. So far, she had seen the Mayor again, and thanked him for the seeds, and he had introduced her to Marnie, who ran the livestock-centric farm Sebastian had mentioned. She’d met Clint, the town blacksmith, a sturdy and slightly sooty man still wearing his shop apron. He was now sitting at a table with Willy, the resident salty sea dog, who ran the Bait shop. Sami had debated asking Willy to confirm Sebastian’s story about the glowing jellyfish, but if it wasn’t true, then she’d probably look like a weirdo, so she held her tongue and just promised to stop by his shop sometime.

She’d also met a woman named Leah, who introduced herself as an artist who had also only recently moved here. She was currently sitting at one of the tables off to the side, eating a salad and sketching. Harvey, who was apparently the town doctor, and owner of a carefully cultivated mustache, had stopped in to say hello and make sure she knew his clinic hours. Sami knew farming was going to be hard work, and was already prepared for her muscles to be a bit sore until she got stronger, or so she reassured him. This led to a conversation about yoga between him and Emily, with the latter teaching Sami a few stretches to try tomorrow. Emily had also suggested she could do them outside, to “help her connect with the strength of the Earth even more” which Sami decided really couldn’t hurt. 

Currently, Sami was debating heading home, as things had quieted down a little, and it was going to get late. She wasn’t familiar with the route home, and didn’t really want to figure it out for the first time, in the pitch dark, but that might have to be just what happened. She had stayed at the bar a bit longer than she’d planned, with all the new people who kept stopping by. As she started to tidy up, Emily noticed and came over to help. “Want to take the leftovers home?” she asked, gathering up the pie dish and plate. 

“I don’t actually have a fridge or microwave yet, so maybe I shouldn’t...but if it’s going to go to waste I’ll figure something out.”

Emily eyes twinkled. “Oh, it won’t go to waste, if you don’t want it. I’ll take care of it.”

Sami started to shrug on her coat. “I suppose from here I just...go up by Pierre’s, then follow the path left out of town, and head straight ‘til I get to my farm?”

Emily paused, “Oh! I guess you’re probably not too familiar with the area after dark yet. Hmm, wait just a moment, I’ll be right back.”

Sami waited while Emily disappeared in the back for a moment, and then came out of the back room wearing her coat.”C’mon, I’ll walk with you just a little, so you get headed off in the right direction.”

They walked outside, Sami waving politely to the other two people left at the bar still. One was Pam, an older woman with curly blonde hair, and the other was Shane, a scruffy guy in a beat-up JoJa Mart hoodie. Sami hadn’t talked to either of them much, because while Pam was a bit more outgoing than Shane and probably could have supplied some conversation, she was a little too loud, and maybe just a bit awkward. As far as Shane went, he had just stayed in his corner, drinking and looking on his phone. Sami had been in that headspace before, and had nights like that, so she gave him room for his thoughts, instead just offering a polite wave and nod. 

Outside was pretty dark, and a little chilly, Sami thought, as she pulled her coat a bit tighter. Emily waited patiently for her to catch up, and then they started walking together north, up through the square. 

“I just wanted to say, I know I might come off as a little weird..” Emily started. Sami glanced over, as Emily explained further. “Still, I meant what I said earlier about how you could help balance the energies here. What I mean by that, is sometimes it helps to have someone, who is not used to the same patterns jump into the dancing. Like a river with the same rocks, will always run the same course, but if you add a new rock, the flow will change, and the river changes with it. Make sense?”

Sami coughed “Well, in a way I think, sure!” Emily brightened. “I mean,” Sami offered, “I don’t know how much I can really do, or....how good of a rock I’ll be, honestly. I probably have more in common with Shane, if I’m reading him right. Kinda worn out, looked into the face of Joja Mart and came out with less than you went in with, and maybe more of something else you don’t really want?”

Emily nodded thoughtfully.

“It’s still nice to be welcomed.” Sami admitted. “Everyone here seems pretty decent, I don’t think I’m used to it yet. I don’t mind it, I came here for a change. I needed a change, so I think I came here for myself. I don’t know how good I’ll be for other people though, but it would probably be nice to be a little wrong about that.”

Emily gave another smile, like she appreciated the compromise under Sami’s words. “Sometimes it’s good to find out we were a little wrong.” she reached over and patted Sami’s shoulder. 

“So,” Emily pointed ahead of them. “If you head straight from here, you’ll leave town and pass by the area where the bus stop is, and from there it should be a little familiar?” Sami nodded, and looked down the dark pathway out of town. “You guys really could use a few more street lamps out here, has anyone ever said that?”

Emily laughed. “I bet it’s a bit dark for a city girl,” she teased. “Still, see, you’re changing the river already.”

“Ha!” Sami shook her head. “Fair. Will you be alright by yourself heading back?” 

“Oh, sure. I don’t have far to go, and Shane will be finishing up soon. I’ll go back and make sure things are tidied up and make sure he gets on his way. Have a good night, Sami!”

“Good night!” Sami called in return, and turned down the path home. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As luck would have it, the next day came with rain, and Sami discovered that Grandpa’s cabin, hers now, had a small roof leak. The rain wasn’t coming down that hard, but it was enough to produce a steady drip. Sami dug out the saucepan Robin had loaned her and set it to catch it, then set about getting dressed. It wasn’t too long of a walk up to Robin’s, and although she could probably just text Sebastian, he might be working or still asleep. Sami doubted he kept farmer’s hours.

Her warmest hoodie, old jeans, and sneakers made up a decent rainy day ensemble, and Sami grabbed an old softball cap for good measure. She tucked her phone in her jeans pocket and a granola bar, then pulled the hoodie down over her hips to help keep both dry. It probably would be smart to have an umbrella, but Sami had packed a bit too light. 

Stepping out into the chilly spring day, Sami locked the door and pocketed her keys, then came down the steps to quickly check on her seeds. She was gratified to see little sprouts sticking up from the ground, their green leaves bright and strong-looking. Her meager scarecrow looked a little bedraggled in the rain, but he was apparently doing enough of a job to protect the crops. She gave him an appreciative thumbs up, and turned up the mountain path to Robin’s. 

The rain was a bit cold, and mixed in with mist, so before long Sami could feel herself start to shiver just a little. Her hoodie was pretty thick, but her shoes weren’t, and she had the thought that bringing a pair of socks for the return journey may have been a good idea. The roof of Robin’s house was a welcome sight, and she hurried a little to make it under the awning, and pulled on the door handle. 

It was locked. Sami swore just a little, and looked around in thought, jumping from one foot to another in shoes that were quickly becoming squelchy. She now noticed a small wooden sign to the right of Robin’s door, that read “Carpentry Shop. Open 9 am to 8 pm” and checking her watch, found it was only 8 am. After a moment’s hesitation, she bit her lip and pulled out her phone. 

_hey Sebastian, it’s Sami, sorry if you’re asleep, but I’m outside the Shop door and it’s locked and it’s a bit wet out here, could you come let me in?_

Sami waited, watching the message window for a response and occasionally glancing out at the scenery. Stardew Valley really was a pretty place, and although she would have preferred to not be akin to a damp rag presently, she could still appreciate the misty morning. The forest and mountain lake around the house looked peaceful, mysterious, and full of whispers. 

Sami paused. She could actually hear whispers, little shushes and giggles. “Hello?” she called, suddenly hesitant. 

No answer was forthcoming, but it did get a fair bit quieter. 

Sami shook herself and sent another text.

_Sebastian, sorry I’m probably waking you up now, but could you please come let me in? I’ll owe you_

This time she was rewarded with the _typing_ icon, which showed for a moment and then disappeared. She huddled closer to the door, avoiding the cold drips that were pooling on the corners of the small overhang above their front door. Suddenly, it was pulled back away from her, and she stumbled a bit, reaching out clumsily with arms that had been tucked to her sides for warmth.

“Woah” she heard Sebastian exclaim, and she looked up apologetically from where she had face planted directly into the front of his hoodie.

“Er...sorry.” Sami offered. She caught a slight blush, before he cleared his throat and helped her stand up. “I uh, my roof has a leak and the door was locked, but I’m soaked.” 

“Here, uh...” Sebastian closed the door behind her and gestured to a nearby chair. “You can take your shoes off, uhm...let me get you a towel.”

He shuffled off, still a bit half-asleep, Sami observed. His hair was ruffled, and he wore a baggy black tshirt, with a small bleach stain near the bottom. He did, however, have some cosy-looking, forest-green pajama pants, covered in cartoon frogs, and Sami quietly smiled at them as he left the room. 

She pulled off her shoes, careful to keep from dripping too much water on the floor. Her socks were drenched and were then carefully peeled off, and then she took them and the shoes to the door. The shoes were emptied, and the socks squeezed, then laid out to hopefully dry. By this point, Sebastian had returned with a towel, and another hoodie. She noticed also that his pajama pants had mysteriously changed from cheerful frogs, to a plain gray pair of sweats, and decided not to mention it. 

“Mom’s probably making coffee in the kitchen, I’ll take you back. Here’s a hoodie also if you want to change and hang that one up too.”

“Thank you.” Sami took the hoodie and laid it on the chair, then unzipped her current one and shrugged out of it. “Where should I let this dry, you think?” 

“Back of the chair is okay.” Sebastian also held up the towel, as Sami pulled the new hoodie over her head. It was black and a little oversized for her, her hands swimming in the sleeves. She smiled at him and comically waved the extra bit of the sleeves for a moment, before sticking her hands all the way out of them and taking the offered towel. “Thanks, still sorry for waking you up there. You’re this city girl’s hero. I swear, I should probably get an umbrella.” 

There was that slight blush again, and she wondered for a moment if she had come on too strong. “It’s alright, I have to wake up soon anyway.” he broke off in a yawn. I’m working on a script for a client that they’ll want to see later and I’ve got to get more work done on it. You feel dry enough? I’ll take you to Mom so you can see about your roof.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The kitchen in Robin’s house was warm, cosy, and smelled like coffee, so Sami was happy to sit as long as they’d let her, her hands wrapped around a warm mug and the towel around her hair. Robin had wanted to look at the leak while it was dripping, so Sami had given her the key. Sebastian had woken up a little more after his own mug of the dark stuff, and offered to put her hoodie, socks and shoes in their dryer for a few. The noise of this woke his sister Maru up, and she came into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

“Bastian, you makin’ breakfast?” she murmured, cleaning her glasses on a nightshirt and squinting at Sebastian as he stood near the stove.

“Not currently,” he offered. “Could make pancakes if you help.” Maru put on her glasses and smiled. “Oh! Hey, hello!” she startled at seeing Sami at their kitchen table, with a fluffy towel on her head and in one of Sebastian’s old hoodies. “Hey.” Sami waved, feeling a little sheepish for making the other girl jump. “Sami, new person that took over the Tucker farm down the road.” She pointed to the towel. “Did you know it rained this morning?”

“It did?” Maru brightened. “I should tell Dad, he’s probably going to want to check his soil experiments.” She opened the fridge and looked in. “We’ve got enough milk and eggs to make pancakes, but we’ll use most of the milk. I can pick some up later.” Sebastian put down his coffee, and reached up to unhook a pan from an overhead rack. “Sami, you like pancakes?” he offered.

Sami did like pancakes, and when Robin came back a half hour later, that’s how she found them, sitting around the table, eating pancakes and talking. She stood quietly just in the hallway, smiling and enjoying the sound of both her children getting along, before stepping in and exclaiming “Pancakes! Did anyone save me some?”

“We did! In the countertop oven.” Maru gestured as she took a sip of orange juice. “There’s enough for Dad too, but I think he’s already up and out looking around for more samples.” 

“Thank you.” Robin grinned and put a few of the griddle cakes on a plate to join them. “Fixing a roof is hard work.” 

Sami, who had been hopefully waiting for good news, perked up. “You fixed it? Thank you, Robin.”

“It wasn’t much.” she waved away the gratitude and took a heavily syrupped bite. “Your grandfather built that cabin, and he did a good job of it. I did some patchwork that will keep you, but I think you were smart to plan to update some of the house before next winter. I’ll work with you on that, but for now you won’t get watered like your plants when it rains.”

She tossed Sami’s keys to her, and Sami quickly reached for them, just barely catching them. “What do I owe you?” she offered. 

“Keep it for now.” Robin decided. “This one’s on me. Technically, I should have caught that, doing a once-over of the place before you moved in, but both myself and the mayor missed it. You had some squirrels hiding food in the roof, and it left open some places for drips to get in.”  
She took another bite of her pancakes. “Although, I wouldn’t say no to some occasional fresh produce if it just showed up at my door.”

“You better watch out for Mom, Sami.” Sebastian observed. “She may seem harmless, but before you know it, she’ll have you bringing her all kinds of things. If you ever grow peaches on your farm and they start disappearing...” he pointed to Robin accusingly. 

“What! I would never. You’re more likely to see Maru sneaking off with your strawberries, or this guy over here with his pumpkins!”

“Did someone mention strawberries?” asked a deep voice from the kitchen door, and Sami turned to see a tall, older black man, wearing pressed slacks and a cheerful blue button-down shirt. She felt Sebastian tense and grow quiet next to her at the table.

“Hey Dad.” Maru chimed in. “Bastian made pancakes. Also, this is Sami, she’s moved into the Tucker farm from the city. Mr. Tucker was her grandfather.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Demetrius nodded politely by way of greeting, and then went over to the sink to begin washing his hands.

“Hun, the pancakes are in the oven on keep warm.” Robin pointed out, her mouth half full. “Thanks, Sebby. These are great.”

“No problem.” Sebastian got up, refilled his coffee mug, and left the room with a nod. “I better be getting back to work. Demetrius can have my seat.”

Sami had never seen such a quick exit, and noticed Demetrius glancing after the boy as he left. Drying his hands, Demetrius got a plate from the cabinet, added the last of the pancakes to it, and joined them in Sebastian’s old seat. Taking a bite, he leaned back in his chair. “I got new samples this morning, going to run more tests after this.”

“What are you testing?” Sami asked, in an attempt to bring conversation back to the table. 

“Well, you see...” Demetrius started, “Ever since we got that JoJa Mart, I’ve been testing soil and water samples, to compare mountain run-off with the water and soil south of the building. Pelican Town and the surrounding areas don’t have a lot of development, so we’ve been able to maintain a fairly clean environment, and live in the valley without much disruption to the natural environment. Robin is careful to only cut down trees that leave room for new growth, and we recycle and try to keep the beaches clean.” 

“But, ever since the Mart was build, we see a higher amount of waste, and that gets dumped out into the ocean from the sewers.” Maru added. “Dad is working on getting Stardew Valley declared a protected habitat, due to the impact on some of the species who are unique to this ecosystem, like...so in the summer, we have this festival, where a special species of glowing jellyfish visits Pelican Town, as part of their migration. They’re unique to this area, so they’re sensitive to changes in the water and pollution levels. If the Valley is declared a protected habitat, our JoJa location would have to follow certain rules about their trash and byproducts to minimize impact.”

 _So,_ Sami thought, _he wasn’t pulling my leg after all._

“That’s pretty cool. I actually worked for Joja Mart back in the city and can tell you, they won’t do anything they don’t have to do, and even then, they’ll try to sneak out of it. Hopefully you’ll get the info you need to make that happen. Let me know if I can help, if you want to test any soil on the farm or set up any experiments, I’ve got plenty of room I won’t be able to clear yet.” 

Demetrius looked interested and nodded. "I may take you up on that."

She grinned, then stood and brought her plate to the sink. “Sure thing. I should be getting back, I’ll just get my shoes out of the dryer and see what other work I can get into back home. Thanks for breakfast, and thanks for your help, Robin. I’m sure the produce fairy will pay you a visit soon!”

Sami waved goodbye to the three assembled in their kitchen, and headed down the hallway to the bathroom, pulling her hoodie, shoes, and socks out of the dryer. She did a quick change, taking off Sebastian’s borrowed hoodie, and folding it up. She put her socks on, and walked down the hall carrying her shoes in one hand and the folded hoodie in the other. 

She thought about just leaving his hoodie at the top of the stairs, but wasn’t sure if it would be in the way, so carefully made her way down the steps to Sebastian’s door. It was cracked open an inch, and she could hear the sounds of typing and some quiet music. Sami cleared her throat, and knocked as politely as she could on the door frame. “May I return this?”

“Oh, hey.” came the reply. “Uh, sure. You can come in.”

Sami stepped in and looked around the room for the source of Sebastian’s voice, and found him over to the left, behind a desk that held a couple monitors. He was getting up to come around, but then paused to look back at the screen as she heard a faint “ding”. He frowned slightly and resumed coming over to meet her, as she held out the hoodie. 

“Sorry to keep disrupting your day with my antics, but here’s your hoodie back. Thank you for uhm, waking up and helping me out this morning.” she offered it to him, with a little smile. 

“No problem, you were pretty soaked.” He reached out to take it and when their hands briefly touched, she saw that slight flush once again reach his cheeks. 

“So, uh...I do still owe you. What do you like to do for fun around here, when you’re not busy?” 

“Fun?” Sebastian considered, taking the hoodie and tossing it on the couch. “Uh, well, we play pool at the Stardrop on Fridays, Abby, Sam, and I. Sometimes we play Solarian on the weekends, but other than that, this town is pretty boring. At least to me.” 

“Hmm. Solarian Chronicles? I played a little with some friends back in the city.”

“Yeah, you’ve played? Maybe you could join us for a game sometime.” Sebastian was such a dork under all that aloof exterior, Sami thought, smiling to herself. Now that they were talking about something he liked, his eyes got brighter and he seemed more at ease.

“I have some of the expansions, but they’re back there. I’m planning to go back this weekend and pick up a few things, I could grab them if you want to check them out.”

“That would be cool. Hey, uh...are you heading out now?”

“Yeah, I think the rain is stopped, and I might be able to get more things done, there’s literally all possible work that could ever need to be done, to do. I’m going to get so buff by the summer.” Sami flexed, making an exaggerated face and was rewarded by Sebastian awkwardly barking a laugh. “Well, good luck with that. I’ll probably be here working late, but I’ll see you around?”

“Sure thing. I at least owe you a coffee, so if you run low let me know.” Sami winked and turned to leave, but stopped as she heard more footsteps coming down the steps. A moment later, Robin’s red hair and friendly face peeked around the door. “Sebby! I’m going out, just letting you know I saw Abby earlier, she was looking for you and might stop by later, so make sure you tidy up down here at some point.”

Sebastian’s shoulders visibly tensed, and he reached for his phone. “Thanks, did you also tell her I was working on something today and probably couldn’t hang out?”

Robin looked apologetic at this. “I did try, but she said she’d probably check in anyway, so I wanted to give you a heads up. Sorry, hun.”

Robin turned and headed back upstairs, as Sebastian sighed and checked his phone, ostensibly checking for messages from “Abby” whom Sami hadn’t met yet. “Sometimes, I really just wish people..” he looked up at Sami, and paused. “Well, you’re fine, but I wish people here would take my job and my time a bit more seriously.” He sighed. “Abby, and Sam, who is also messaging me to come hang out, are cool, but it gets really annoying when I’m trying to focus.”

“So what you’re saying is, you need a secret place to work, where they can’t find you.” Sami grinned. “If my farm had internet, you could come work there, and we at least know there’s no leaking roof!” 

“No internet?” Sebastian mock-gasped. 

“Well,” Sami considered, “I do have my phone. But. That’s definitely on the list. No computer to use it with though, just an old laptop and that’s just good for the music and videos I managed to load on it before I left.” she sighed. “I really have gone country, Sebastian.”

“Gotta be careful about that, or you’ll never see a proper coffee shop or pretzel truck again!” Sebastian cautioned.

Sami smirked at him, and turned to leave, and waved a friendly goodbye. “Thanks again, man. Good luck with your work.”

“Yours too.” he called, and gave her a little smile as she left.

What Sami didn’t see, as she headed back to her farm, was Sebastian as he started to tidy up his room and throw clothes into a laundry basket, just in case of later visitors. Picking up the hoodie she had borrowed, he gave it a tentative sniff, and then, the blush returning, turned and tossed it over the back of his desk chair.


	3. The Welcoming Committee

Outside had recovered from the morning’s spring rain, and Sami’s socks and shoes were warm and toasty, much to her feet’s enjoyment. There were parts of the shoes that had not dried fully while tossing around in the dryer, but it was nothing a night by the fireplace wouldn’t fix. She felt a little guilty for lingering so much this morning, but Robin and her family had been so welcoming, and who could turn down free pancakes? Plus, she felt like she had a friend in Sebastian, and now Maru. Sami made a mental note to do something nice for Robin and her family if she got the chance.

There really was so much to do on her farm, and as she hopped down the stairs at the northern entrance, Sami paused to survey and consider what to do first. The old greenhouse to her right really needed some TLC, she thought, and then smiled at the whimsical thought of playing some TLC and seeing it magically repair the damaged building. This would be a lot easier if she could “bibbity bobbity boo” the farm back into working shape, with a song and snappy montage, but no such luck. Only hard work, time, and patience was going to help her build her new life here, but Sami felt in her heart that the journey itself could end up being more rewarding than the finish. She huffed, mentally patted herself encouragingly on the back, and walked resolutely forward. 

First things first. Sami unlocked the door and grabbed her laptop to set up some music. Plugging it in, just inside the door, she angled so that the sound would carry a little, and then queued up a playlist of random songs. Then, grabbing her Grandpa’s tools, she went outside, with the goal of clearing more ground to plant seeds. She had started this by first clearing the tall grasses and underbrush, to give her a better idea of the terrain and then using the axe to break up any branches or wood she could get to. Sami had managed to cut down a couple trees, but they took a bit of time and energy, so she was being particular about which ones she marked for the time being. She probably couldn’t water a super large plot of seeds anyway, so it made sense to start small, but plan well, and this would help her build the farm out. Her plan was to clear room for another plot, and then visit Pierre’s to see what see what he sold. 

Sami checked the time on the laptop. It was about 11 am, and there was the point that if she had the seeds now, she could take the time to clear more ground and plant them into the evening. Putting her tools just inside and pausing the music on her laptop for now, she shifted focus and headed down the east path towards town. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The door to Pierre’s opened to the chime of a tiny bell, and Sami saw the head of the man at the counter raise expectantly. When he saw her, he immediately broke out in a friendly smile and waved, coming out quickly from behind the register to greet her. 

“You must be....Sami?” he questioned, holding out a hand to shake. 

“Yup!” Sami grinned and took his hand in a confident grip and they gave a quick shake. “You’re Pierre, I’m betting. I was told this was the place to get more seeds.”

“It is and welcome. Let me show you what’s in season. The mayor mentioned he got you started with some parsnips, but I imagine you’ll want to ‘branch’ out into other crops eventually? Your grandfather grew some of the best corn, and those blueberries...” 

He trailed off briefly, and placed a hand over his heart, closing his eyes and smiling, as Sami chuckled at him. 

“Dad, you’re the one who’s corny.” came a sigh, from behind one of the store’s shelves. Stepping out and leaning against the endcap, a young girl with purple hair casually observed them, her arms crossed in front of her. 

“Abby! Come meet the new farmer, she’s taking over the Tucker Farm west of town.”

So this is Abby, Sami thought, with just a touch of admiration. I love her hair. 

Abby didn’t step forward right away, but did give them both a half smile. 

“Oh that's right...I heard someone new was moving onto that old farm. It's kind of a shame, really. I always enjoyed exploring those overgrown fields by myself.”

Sami gave her a friendly shrug. “Hey man, it’s a big field and there is no way I’ll be clearing most of it any time soon. You are welcome there any time, I wouldn’t mind the company. I’ve just got an old laptop with some music and no internet, so I’m expecting to be bored, uh..” Sami checked her watch, “.....give it like two more days.” 

“There really is only a limited amount of times you can listen to those boy bands before the fabric of time and space starts to crack.” Abby teased, with a little grin. 

“It’s more like I just chant the Llama song all day until my mouth falls off and hops away to join a convent.” Sami returned with a smirk. 

“Nice.” Abby nodded in approval. “Maybe I’ll take you up on your offer.”

“...Abby, since you’re here, would you mind helping me get the seed catalogs for each season down?” Pierre asked, visibly trying to draw the conversation back to seeds and produce.  
“I guess, yeah.” Abby uncrossed her arms and walked over to the counter, pulling 4 small binders out from underneath. Pierre and Sami followed, Pierre going around the other side and taking a light green one from the middle of the stack. 

“This is the catalog for our spring seeds.” Pierre announced, opening the binder and placing it before Sami. “There are 8 crops unique to the season, including two flowers. We’ve got more parsnip seeds, if you want to do another round of those when your current ones grow. I also buy produce, if you don’t want to wait for the next day and Lewis to pick up crops. I’m buying parsnips at 35g a piece, and new seeds are 20g each, so you can make a quick 15g per profit and they’re easy to grow.”

Sami nodded and flipped through the catalog, then reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook. “Do you mind if I take some notes, then? I can take these off to the side if you want.”

“You could probably sit in the kitchen for a few. Dad, I can take her back if you want.” Abby offered.

“Sure, uhm…” Pierre hesitated, glancing between Abby and the notebooks.

“Oh, come on Dad, I know the prices, I've run the store before.” Abby swept up the other three binders and turns, strode through a door in the rear of the store. “C'mon, Sami. You want anything to drink?” 

“Depends, what are you offering?” Sami called after her, then grabbed her things and hustled after, tossing Pierre a quick, appreciative smile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I seem to be spending a lot of time in people's kitchen's today.” Sami commented, taking a sip of some green tea and looking at Abby across from her. 

“Yeah? What other kitchens have you seen so far?” Abby had a soda, and she lounged in her chair, one booted foot up on the seat. 

“Robin's kitchen, this morning..” Sami trailed off as she saw Abby's eyebrow arch. “It's this whole thing.” She added, as an explanation. 

“Did you meet Seb?” Abby prompted. “He's one of the only other cool people in town, but he’s always working when I want to go hang out.” 

“I did!” Sami started to flip through the binder and opened her notebook to a fresh page. “I feel kinda bad, I think I woke him up this morning trying to get out of the rain, I went over because my roof had a leak and I thought maybe Robin should look at it, but got there way too early and next thing I know I'm like dripping all over their floor...” 

Abby chuckled. “Dude, you got him to wake up before noon? That's an accomplishment.” 

“Abigail!” came a sharp voice from behind Sami, cause both girls to startle. Into the kitchen came an older woman, with cheerful green hair, and she stopped in front of Abby with her hands on her hips. “No shoes on the furniture, and certainly not your boots! Those you should take off and put in your room, unless you're planning to sweep up all the mud you'll track in with them!” 

“Yes, Mom.” Abby sighed. “Also, Mom, meet the new farmer, Sami. She's checking out Dad's seed catalog.” 

Turning on a dime, the woman gasped and introduced herself “Oh, sorry, I thought from the back you were one of Abigail’s friends. I'm Caroline, welcome to Pelican Town! How are you settling in?”

Abigail started tugging off one of her boots, hopping awkwardly and slipped out of the room behind Caroline, and Sami could hear her uneven gait echo down the hallway. “Well, I think. I got my first parsnips planted and have a makeshift scarecrow, and I figured I'd plan out my next steps, see what crops I could grow. I'm getting the sense from most of the people I meet here that my Grandpa grew some decent produce, so I'm hoping to do the same.”

Caroline settled into Abby's chair, after giving it a small sweep with her hand. “You'll do just fine, this is a great community, and to be fair, you bringing back the farm will benefit the town and our local economy. You’re part of our town now, and we look out for each other, so don’t be shy about asking for help.” She patted Sami’s hand and smiled at her, as if they had both agreed on something. 

“Uh, well, thanks I guess.” Sami took another sip of her tea in an attempt to hide her awkwardness. 

“In the meantime, let’s help you pick out some seeds!” Caroline declared. She pointed to the potatoes in the list of spring crops. “You’ve started with parsnips, and those are quick to grow and build up cash, but I think your next one should be these. Both potatoes and cauliflower are good, profitable crops, and you can use fertilizer to grow ones that will sell for more.”

Sami made some notes in her journal, as Carolyn continued. “So, for example, you get buy parsnips here for 20g, and then sell the vegetable back for at least 35g, with a max of 45g if it’s a ‘top shelf’ parsnip.” Here Carolyn paused and looked off to the side, conspiratorially lowering her voice. “Personally, I don’t like parsnips, so I wouldn’t know the rules for telling which sell for more, but you get the idea.”  
Sami winked, and tapped the side of her nose with the end of her pencil, as Caroline continued.

“If you grow potatoes, then, they sell for 50g each for seeds, but then sell back for at least 80g, and sometimes all the way up to 120g, plus sometimes you get an extra potato or two from that harvest. They just cost a little more to get started with, so you can always start with a few, and grow from there.”

“That’s helpful, thank you.” Sami considered the prices in the catalog. “I may get another round of parsnips and try to grow my funds a little bit, but maybe getting some potatoes soon wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

“If you do, you should give one of them to Sebastian,” Abby offered from the doorway, “He likes to be super emo and throw them against the mountain.”

Caroline made a face and Sami chuckled. “What a weirdo. Oh, Abby, I love your socks, also. Are those...hamsters?” 

“Guinea pigs!” Abby proudly wiggled her toes. “You should meet David Jr....got what you need from the catalogs?”

“Yeah, your mom was really helpful.” Sami gathered up her things as Abigail took the catalogs. “Caroline, thank you.” Sami smiled and nodded as she turned to leave. 

“Oh, we do hugs in Pelican Town!” Caroline insisted, and before Sami could object, she was fully penguined in the older woman’s arms, and was only able to awkwardly pat Caroline on the back. Abby stifled a giggle, as Sami made a startled face over Caroline’s shoulder. “Don’t forget what I said, and come visit anytime.”

Released, Sami regained her equilibrium and hurriedly followed Abby down the hall. “You got it, and thanks again!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Her pack full of seeds, and her hands smelling of cedar from meeting the famous David Jr., Sami made her way back home to the farm. Time had gotten away from her a little, but at least she had seeds now. She had made note of Pierre’s hours and was surprised to see “Closed on Wednesdays” posted, but supposed it was a good thing she had made the time to go. Tonight and tomorrow would serve as good days to clear as much as she could, and see what she could get planted.

This wasn’t such a bad place, Sami considered. Definitely more quiet than back home, and people were a lot more friendly. Probably some of the extra friendliness had to do with her being new to the town, and maybe once the mystery wore off, people would calm down a little. Back in the city, she thought, she could probably go an entire day without having a real conversation with anyone. She’d have taken the subway to work, and then settled into her cubicle for a solid day of “Pro Hi2u” work, handling customer service chats, emails, whatever came in. Success at Joja was measured in, among other things, productivity, and Sami was at least very good at keeping busy. There hadn’t been much time to make friends, or chat in the break room, at least for those working the Support lines. Management and people on special teams did get to hang about a bit more, organizing work events and clubs. It was usually the photos from those events that went out through the marketing channels to encourage people that they could “Join a Community of Great People” by getting a job there.

Putting down her bag on the porch, Sami considered her farm, bathed in hazy, afternoon light. Out past the overgrown fields, she could see the small fish pond, and then past that, dense forest. Taking a deep breath of the fresh and slightly chilled air, she smiled to herself. This certainly beat her old routine of 3 pm decaf coffee and half a stale donut back at Joja. 

First things first, Sami unlocked her door and set up the laptop to play music. She would have to look into getting internet eventually, but for now she decided to live dangerously and set her whole music folder on random. Then, pickaxe in hand, she set about clearing and breaking some of the larger rocks near her existing crops. The seedlings so far looked happy, and had grown two large leaves each that connected to a thick stalk. Most of the rocks she was able to break with a few hits of the pickaxe, but it was hard work, and Sami soon began to feel a little tired. Pulling another granola bar out of her pocket, she finished it in a few bites and went back to clearing rocks. This helped widen out the area where crops could go, although there were one or two larger rocks that just weren’t going to go anywhere just yet. Sami figured she’d work around them for now. 

Once she had cleared a decent area of rocks, Sami went back to the porch for her axe and worked on cutting up some of the larger branches that had fallen into the grass. Most of this would make good firewood, and she kept her eyes out for good scarecrow-making materials. The grass that was left behind she made quick work of with the scythe, which really didn’t feel like work at all. Sami was careful to keep an eye out for wild seeds, and kept a collection of things in her pockets that looked interesting. It would probably not be a bad idea to get a good bag eventually, but for now she used her jean and hoodie pockets to hold extra things. 

The grass cleared, Sami took a step back and examined her work. It was getting dark, but she had a good plot now emptied, and it just needed to be turned over with the hoe before planting and watering seeds. She considered her options, and taking a moment to stretch out her muscles, switched the scythe for the hoe and set to work loosening the ground for seeds. 

An odd, but slight noise caught her attention, and looking up in the direction of the scarecrow, Sami noticed something sitting on its outstretched left arm. Squinting, she tried to make it out. 

“Are you a ...blackbird, or a....WOAH!” Sami jumped back and then ducked as the dark creature suddenly flew directly at her. She covered her head and waited a moment for it to fly away, and then yelled when she felt the touch of small claws in her hair. Sami tried to bat it away, and then made a break for the cabin door, shutting it behind her and falling against the door. After a moment of catching her breath, she peeked out the window, but didn’t see anything. Her arms were a little scratched, but a quick examination showed no real damage. Sami decided that was enough fun for the night, and moved the laptop over to the bed, turning down the music. 

Kicking off her shoes and putting them by the door, Sami then carefully emptied her pockets into the bag from Pierre’s store, then pulled the hoodie over her head. She shook it out, and then laid over a bedpost. Off came the jeans, and the bra, to hang off the end of the bed together. Then, reaching into her suitcase, she pulled out her pajamas and changed into them. Sami would definitely need to talk to Robin about getting that bathroom added in, both for the hot showers, and give her a way to do some laundry in the tub. Sami had gotten pretty good at washing things in the tub, simply to avoid having to pay for using the laundry room at her apartment.

More stretching would be needed, she decided, feeling her muscles that were unused to this kind of work complain. Sami settled for starting a fire in the fireplace, and used the pan, now cleaned from being used for rainwater, to heat up some of the spaghetti Sebastian had given her. Curled up on her bed, with her blanket around her shoulders and the pot of spaghetti in her lap, Sami decided she felt pretty satisfied with life. This must have been how her grandpa felt living here: tired from a day of labor, but accomplished and with a head full of plans for the next morning. 

Halfway through her spaghetti, and deciding what to do next, Sami paused with the fork almost to her mouth, as she heard the sounds of footsteps on the porch, and then a knock at her door. 

“One sec!” she called, and jumping off the bed, placed the pot and fork on the floor. Grabbing the bra, she tucked it quickly under her pillow. Wrapping the blanket around her for modesty, she hurried to the door. “Who is it?” she called.

“Uh, Sebastian.” came the hesitant response. “Oh!” Sami paused, considering. She had seen him in his pajamas this morning, so it might be only fair. She considered quickly putting on her bra, but decided that a carefully worn blanket would have to suffice. Holding the blanket with one hand, she opened the door with the other. “Hey, Sebastian, what’s up?” 

“Hey, so....I remembered what you said about not having an internet connection, so I brought over this thumb drive with some movies on it, and some other stuff, just to tide you over.” Sebastian held out a small USB thumb drive and awkwardly scuffed his boots.

“Dude, that's so thoughtful, thank you! Uh, come in for a sec.” Sami cautiously peeked behind him before shutting the door. Whatever had tried to make friends earlier didn't look like it was still out there. 

“Sorry to come by so late, I guess was it my turn to wake you up?” He asked, with a hint of a smirk. 

“These old things?” She looked down at her pajamas, soft blue pants festooned with gray cartoon bunnies, matched with a red and black plaid buttoned shirt. “This is the height of fashion back in the city, my guy. I hate to tell you, but if you're thinking of moving there, you might have to get new clothes.” Sami did a little flourish with the end of her blanket, using it as a cape. “Only those in the highest of society can pull this look off.” 

Sebastian chuckled. “Yeah, sure. Well, I won't stay long, wanna check what's on the drive real quick, see if you want any of it?” 

“Sure!” Sami looked around and then grabbed her laptop from the bed. Gathering her blanket around her, she sat down on the rug next to the bed, leaning against the frame. Sebastian paused for a moment, considering, then sat down next to her on the floor, handing her the USB drive.

“Are chairs not fashionable in the city too?”

“I just assumed that was a thing with you all out here.” Sami gave him her best wide-eyed innocent look, and then giggled. “Seeds first, chairs later! Gotta make it as a farmer and then I can spend money on luxuries.”

“Like chairs?”

“Like chairs.”

Sami smiled at him, and they settled in. Sami clicking through the files. She could feel how near he was, one leg propped up, and an arm casually laid over his knee, but still not close enough to touch. She adjusted the laptop angle so he could see, and felt him adjust to move just a hair closer.

Taking a slow breath out, and trying to refocus on her computer, Sami kept looking through the drive. Sebastian had put some good stuff on here, she thought, and told him as such. 

“There's also the Solorian Guidebook and character sheets for the version we've been playing, if you want to join a game.”

“Nice, thank you. Ooh, you've got the graphic novel on here too, I haven't read it yet.”

“Yeah, I actually have one in my room if you want to borrow it.” 

Sami checked the hard-drive on her laptop, and frowned. “This old girl doesn't have enough space to copy the files off, though.”

“Keep it for now.” Sebastian waved his hand dismissively. 

“Well, thank you. Like I said, this is very thoughtful. It is going to be a bit of an adjustment, living out here, if I'm honest.” Sami sighed a little and looked around the cabin.

“Your grandpa lived a pretty basic life out here.” Sebastian agreed, watching her expression thoughtfully. 

“He did. I'm realizing more and more just how basic it was.” Sami turned to him and gave a pensive smile.

“You guys must have been close.” Sebastian offered. 

“You'd think, considering he left me his whole farm!” Sami gestured with one hand, while still clutching her blanket. “Not a big deal, just everything he ever worked for and cared about. We were a little, he lived with me and my parents for a few years at the end, and he told me stories about growing up here in the Valley.”

Sami grew silent for a moment, and then tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I’m not sure I should tell you this, but him and Lewis grew up together, and the way Grandpa told it, Lewis got him in a lot of trouble.”

Sebastian looked as if he didn’t believe her. “Lewis? I’m pretty sure he was never young. He was born old, with those brown suspenders holding up his diapers.”

Sami choked back a laugh. “Wow. That’s an image. No, but apparently they would chase cows together, and one night Lewis had the bright idea to race them through town square during the following day’s Egg Festival. Grandpa said the cow Lewis was riding got tangled in a banner and he got thrown off the cow, onto the table where all the kids were decorating their eggs, and ended up covered in shells and dye.”

“Woah.”

“Yeah, if my Grandpa is to be believed, that sort of thing happened all the time.”

“If something like that happened now, Lewis would be the one throwing a fit, and it would probably be Sam and I in trouble.”

“Yeah? I haven’t met this Sam yet, but if you think he’s cool, he sounds like fun.” Sami smirked at Sebastian, who blinked, and Sami watched as the tip of the one ear she could see turned pink. 

This kid is too cute, she thought, glancing at his lips and then quickly turning back to the screen to hide her own blush..

“S-Sam?” Sebastian recovered himself. “Yeah, he’s alright. Bit hyper and annoying sometimes, but he’s a good kid. You’ll meet him for sure, he’s hard to miss.” He paused, watching her idly click through the folders on his USB drive. “Oh!” he leaned in a little and pointed at the screen. “That folder, that’s...you’ve probably already seen it, but that terrible cartoon they made for the base Solorian game a couple years ago? That’s there.”

“Omg, amazing.” Sami opened the folder and hovered the mouse over the first episode, looking at Sebastian, aware of the warmth from his shoulder lightly touching hers. “I haven’t seen it yet.”

“You should see it.” He grimaced. “It’s pretty bad, but in a really good way? Figured I’d just throw it on there in case you were interested.”

“I am, I..” Sami broke off in a wide yawn. “Oh, shucks, sorry. I guess it’s getting close to bedtime.”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess it is kinda late. I’ll let you get to sleep.” Sebastian got up, and offered Sami a hand to stand. She placed the laptop on the bed behind her and took the offered assistance. 

“How about a rain check on watching it?” She asked, her hand still lightly resting in his. Neither of them seemed eager to step away. “A real rain check though, ‘cause when it rains there’s less for me to do so..” she grinned. “Okay, that was a little corny.”

“It was.” he agreed, and then groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“Get it?” Sami giggled. “Corny?”

“You’ve certainly gone country, city girl.” Sebastian shook his head in mock censure, then tucked his hands in his hoodie as she walked him to the door. 

“Well, if the country is full of nice folk like yourself, it can’t be all bad.” Sami decided, and was rewarded by another of those shy smiles. She opened the door for him and he stepped out to the porch. 

“Oh uh, ...you’ll think I’m weird, but text me when you get home?” Sami asked.

“Why?”

“Just...something flew at me earlier and I would just feel better knowing you got in safe.”

“Heh, alright. Sleep tight, city girl.”

“Thanks for hanging out, country boy.” Sami laughed at the look of alarm at the nickname, and waving, shut the door. 

With a lingering smile on her face, Sami put away the rest of the spaghetti, and turning off the laptop, careful placed the USB drive on top of the keyboard. Phone in hand, she curled into bed, and waited only a few minutes before it dinged with a message. 

_Back in my room, didn't see any flying monsters_

_:) they knew you were trouble and left you alone_

_Heh, get some sleep weirdo_

_You too Seb_

And then she added after a moment's thought, before she could chicken out:

_Thanks for being the cutest accidental welcoming committee a farmer girl like me could ask for :-*_

Sami watched, snuggling into her pillows as she watched the typing indicator start, then stop a few times before a response came through.

_You left out smart and funny also ;)_

_Lol my mistake, correction made. nite :3_

Checking that her alarm was set, and plugging her phone into the charger, Sami snuggled back into the bed. Closing her eyes, she whispered into the dark, “Good night, Grandpa.” before sinking into cosy sleep.


	4. Sami Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, had a bit of life get in the way! Thank you for all your kudos and kind words, I really appreciate everyone and have been honestly having so much fun writing this. I hope you enjoy!

Sami’s fourth day as a farmer dawned bright and sunny, with no evidence of what had flown at her the night before and spooked her into an early retreat. She considered the plot of land that, last night, had been fully cleared and ready to overturn with the hoe, but now already the grass had started to grow back, and even a few small rocks had taken up residence. Frowning, Sami grabbed her pickax to break them up, then pulled the grass anew. Finally, taking her hoe, she turned over the ground, being sure to put the edge of the new crops aligned with her current crop of parsnips. 

Next, came the seeds. Sami had gotten 3 each of the cauliflower and the potatoes, just to try, and then spent the rest of her money on parsnips. With her second planting of seeds, most of the area in front of her new home was planted with some form of crops, going back about five spaces deep. Sitting back and dusting off, she checked the time. It was around 11 am, and she still needed to water them. A granola bar later, Sami refilled the rusted water can, and lugged it over to carefully sprinkle on her plants. The parsnips she started with looked pretty big, as their leaves had fully unfurled, although the root below was not yet visible. By noon, she had all her seeds planted, and watered, so she took a break to sit on the porch and relax.

Her thoughts lingered on the night before, and hanging out with Sebastian. He seemed nice, and was certainly cute. The last guy Sami was with, Andrew, had been a fellow Joja employee, and at first, he had also seemed nice, and was of course, cute. They started hanging out after work, and when their relationship got more physical, he started sleeping over like a live-in boyfriend, since her place was closer to the transit station to get to work. It didn’t last though, and once he got a promotion to manage a team in another Joja office, he packed up his toothbrush and headed off to a new life. She was upset, and a little hurt, but as time went on, Sami realized Andrew wasn’t the settling down type. He was more interested in what was available to him at that moment, and she had been a warm place to be at the end of his day, nothing more. Honestly, she had needed that companionship too after a long day of dealing with irate customers and bosses who had seemed detached from reality.

She’d dated a few guys in college before getting the job at Joja, but nothing lasted more than a week. Guys that hit on her in class and would chat her up on the walk back to the dorm, guys at the parties her more outgoing roommates would throw, all were opportunities for her to flirt and try on that life. She learned enough to know that, while there was some excitement in having a fling, something good in that moment, she wasn’t really very good at the emotional fallout afterwards. It was more than a little freeing, to sit her on the weather-beaten porch of her grandfather’s cabin, now her home, and look out over the wild fields, and know that none of those moments mattered here. The Sami she was now didn’t have to be about her old relationships and the baggage that came with them, or the sense of uselessness that had come from never quite meeting the standards of Joja Corp at work. Here, she could just be herself, and her choices could be pure, deliberate, and at her own pace, and Sami was slowly starting to understand that this was part of what had driven her to take the risk of moving here.

Which meant there was certainly no harm in acknowledging that she found the carpenter’s son interesting and cute, but also that maybe she didn’t have to figure out what that meant for her just yet. She had a farm to rebuild, and herself to get to know again in the process, after all. Although, if she got to hang out with him again while all that was going on, Sami certainly wouldn’t mind. 

With that thought, she stood up, stretched, and went inside to grab her phone. Sitting down on the bed, the door open to the midday sunbeams, she dialed the number for her parent’s house. 

“Hello, sunshine.”

“Mom, it could have been anyone calling.” Sami laughed at her mom’s cheerful greeting. 

“Mother’s intuition.” her mom quipped. “And I read the caller ID. So, how are you settling in? What’s the farm like? Have you met Lewis?” 

“So, yeah, the farm’s a little overgrown, but I’ve cleared enough space to plant a few things. Lewis actually gifted some parsnip seeds and I think I might have my first completely grown crops in a day or two.”

“That’s so exciting, honey. I’m so proud of you.”

“I wanted to ask, are you and Dad around this weekend? Now that I’ve seen it, there’s a few things I want to get from the garage, and maybe if I take the bus up, you guys could bring me back in the truck, see the farm?”

“Oh! Yes, we’d love that. I’ll double check with your father, but I don’t see why not.”

“Do you think we could fit my old mattress in the truck? I kinda want to replace the one on Gramps bed.” Sami picked at the part of the mattress peaking through the blanket she had tucked around it. “It’s not gross or nothing, but it’s kinda lumpy.”

“That depends on what else you want to bring, but maybe we could strap it to the top. Oh, gosh Sami, I’m so excited for you.”

“Thanks, Mom. So I’ll catch the bus back into town, I’ll try for Saturday morning, and then we’ll come back Sunday? I’ll show you the town, we can get lunch at the Saloon, and I’ll see if I can find Lewis for you guys to say hello at.”

“That sounds great. I’ll run it by your father, can you call back around dinner and we’ll finish planning? Oh, if you tell me what you want from the garage, we can get it pulled out for you in advance. What other things do you need? Do you have a fridge or a stove?”

“Woah, slow down!” Sami laughed. “Gramp’s cabin is pretty sparse, but I’ve got it covered. You’ll see when you get here.”

“Well, I just thought if you told me what you needed, maybe I could give you some of our extra stuff...” her mom trailed off. 

“It’s okay, Mom. I’ll get a little more going here and then I promise we’ll talk curtains and appliances and other fun stuff.” Sami chuckled. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve already had the roof looked at, and shouldn’t get any leaks. Grandpa’s cabin is actually pretty cosy.”

“Well, alright. I’ll talk to your father and we’ll figure out this weekend.”

“Thanks, Mom. I’m going to get back to work, but yeah, I’ll call you later.”

“I’m so proud of you, sunshine.” 

“Love you too, Mom.”

Sami hung up and let out a deep breath. Family was good, but she was trying to be careful just how much she let them help her. This was her mountain to climb, and if they made it too easy for her, she might never get out of her own head while doing it. Her mattress and a few things from home would be nice, and she could show Sebastian her Solorian games. Maybe if he liked any of them, she could host a game night here. A fire in the hearth would feel almost like torchlight, and with a rug or a few pillows it could be a pretty decent setup. Sami looked at her phone and debated telling him her idea, but decided she’d make sure her games were in good shape first. 

Walking out to the porch, she considered what to do next. ‘Lunch and exploring.’, she decided, and stuffing an empty plastic shopping bag in her pocket, she took her wallet and phone before locking up the cabin. Sami headed eastward, taking the path that led past the bus station and into town. 

Spring in the valley was miles more active and growing than spring in the city, Sami considered. The path from her farm into town was already lined with small flowers, and tufts of grass working their way around the wooden fencing on both sides. Sami took her time, and took pictures of some of the plants, to identify online later. It was during one such photo session, as she brushed aside a bunch of dried grass, that her hands touched on something more soft and fuzzy than she was expecting, and she jerked her hand back. From under the grass, she could see just a spot of dark brown and gray fur, and a tuft of white fluff, that shook and moved with quick jerky movements. Curious, she reached back, tentatively lifting the edge of the dried grass ever so slightly. There, nestled in a small dip in the ground, curled a small huddle of the tiniest baby rabbits Sami had ever seen. They looked so soft, and warm, pressed against each other, that Sami had to resist the urge to gather them up and hug them, but instead she slowly lowered the grass and carefully tucked more dried grass over the opening she had made. 

Backing away and looking around, Sami didn’t see any other rabbits around, and began to feel nervous that by disturbing their little nest, she had scared away their bunny parent. She felt like she could remember someone saying that if you found a baby bird, or mouse, that you shouldn’t touch them, because then they would smell different and the parent would abandon them. Biting her lip, Sami picked up a few stones on the side of the road, and piled them near the edge of the path, to mark the area, and then picked up the pace to follow the road the rest of the way into town. 

As she came into the town square, Sami paused to look around for someone she recognized, and jumped just a little as a voice called out “Hello there!” from behind her. 

Turning, Sami found herself looking down into the kindly eyes of a much smaller and older lady, who smiled up at her calmly, her hands in oversized garden gloves, and clasped in front of her. “Oh!” Sami replied, caught off guard. “Uh, hello ma’am.”

“You must be the new farmer!” the older woman declared. “I’m Evelyn, but everyone called me Granny. Welcome to our little town!”

“I am, uhm, Sami,” she offered, still feeling a little caught. “Nice to meet you, Evelyn. It’s a very lovely town, thank you.”

“Granny, my dear, please call me Granny. You must meet my grandson, Alex. He’s never far away, the dear.” Evelyn turned and looked around the square. “Alex!”

“Yup!” came the reply, and moments after Sami could see a young man in a dark green sports jersey jogging their way, his dark brown hair catching the spring sunshine. Time seemed to slow just a moment, and Sami was aware of how tall, muscular, and charming he looked. He stopped in front of her and ‘Granny’, grinning at both ladies. “Whatcha need, Gran?” he spoke evenly, not even a little out of breath.

“Alex, dear, meet Sami. She’s the new farmer in town! Have you met?” Granny prompted, gesturing towards Sami with her hands. 

“I haven’t, but we can fix that. Hey, Farmer Girl.” he gave her a quick once-over look, and then winked at her. “Farm life seems like it’s treating you well.”

 _oh my god, barf. Why is it always the pretty ones?_ she thought, inwardly rolling her eyes, before replying politely. “Well, I hope so, considering it’s my 4th day as one.”

She turned to Evelyn, and laid a slight hand on her arm. “Granny, could you help me? I found a nest of baby rabbits back there and want to make sure I haven’t disturbed them. Is anyone in town especially good with wild animals?”

“Oh!” Granny patted Sami’s hand fondly “You’ll want Penny, she’s probably with the children at the museum. Alex, be a dear and go get Penny.” 

“Sure, Gran. Try not to miss me, Farmer Girl.” another wink and Alex was running off through the square. Sami and Granny watched him go. 

“My grandson is such a good man. He’s going to be a professional Gridball player one day. He’s always training and practicing, but he drops everything the moment I need him.” Granny smiled up at Sami. 

“He does seem very nice.” Sami demurred. “While he does that, can I help.....are you planting flowers?” 

“Yes, dear. I take care of all the gardens here in the square, and spring is my glory! Come, look at these tulips, aren’t they lovely?”

Alex returned shortly, this time with a small, giggling child on his back. He ran into the square, and then stopped, miming a victory dance, as if he had scored a point in Gridball. The little boy on his back crowed in celebration along with him, and then Alex knelt down to let him carefully off his back. Behind them, Sami could see a woman and a little girl walking hand in hand, the woman walking at the smaller girl’s pace. They caught up as Alex stood back up and turned to Granny. “I’m going to get back to my workout, just shout for me if you need me Gran.” He grinned at Sami and then turned, jogging into the distance, and past the Stardrop Saloon. 

“Hello,” the young woman introduced herself, stepping forward and extending her small hand to shake. “You must be Sami, I’m Penny. What did you need my help with?” 

“Penny, this young lady has found some baby bunnies!” Granny declared, and the two children accompanying Penny gasped and began to jump up and down. “Can we see them?” the little girl begged. “I want to see them.”

“Me too, me too!” declared the little boy, patting his hand on the side of Penny’s leg. 

“The thing is, though,” Sami added. “I want to make sure I didn’t disturb them. I was taking pictures and had moved some grass out of the way, so I wanted to make sure I hadn’t done something that would keep their mom from coming back...” she trailed off, beginning to feel very silly. She was, after all, a city girl. Rabbits probably knew how to take care of themselves, and now all these nice people could see just how inexperienced at this whole “living on a farm” thing she was.

Penny nodded. “Alright, let’s do that then.” She turned to Evelyn, and asked “Granny, have you seen Emily pass by today yet?”

“Not yet, no.” Granny answered.

“Perfect.” Penny knelt down and addressed the boy and girl. “We’re going to learn about rabbits, but first, I need you two to ask Ms. Emily for some supplies.”

“Yes, Ms. Penny!” the two chorused. 

“We need to ask Ms. Emily for some yarn she isn’t using, some scissors, and some baking soda. Do you two mind going and asking her for that, please?”

“I’ll race you!” yelled the little boy, and off they went. 

“Don’t run back if you’re carrying scissors!” Penny called after them. 

Sami chuckled, and Penny gave her a small smile. “These rabbits,” Penny asked, “where did you find them?”

“They were just off the path from my farm into town, before the entrance to the bus station. I was moving some grass aside to take a picture of some flowers, and exposed their nest.” Sami explained. 

Penny nodded, replying carefully. “It doesn’t sound like you did anything bad, but this will be a good learning experience for Jas and Vincent to see them, so we can double check together.” She had a friendly smile, and Sami decided she liked the young woman immediately. She could feel her embarrassment melting away, and it was replaced by the sense of confidence she had started the day with. 

Evelyn had drifted back to her flower-beds, and there was a moment of quiet, where Sami wasn’t sure what to say next, before Penny spoke up. “So how are you settling in? It must be a bit of a different world out here, compared to the city.” 

“Oh, it is a bit, but I think I like it out here. It’s peaceful, and I get to work on my own schedule. I’ve already got some of the field in front of the cabin cleared, and some parsnips planted, that I’m hoping to have to sell soon.”

“That’s impressive, you just got here a few days ago, yeah?” Penny asked. “Oh, my mom drives the bus into town.” she explained. “I have to apologize, she’s a bit of a gossip, and hangs out at the Stardrop after work, so that night pretty much most of the town knew someone new had shown up.”

Sami laughed. “No, that’s alright. No one’s been upset to see me, although Abby mentioned she liked to wander around the wilderness back there, and I told her it will take me a bit to clear much more than I have, so she shouldn’t change her ways on my behalf!”

“Well, once you’ve settled in more, I was wondering if you’d consider letting me bring the kids by the farm, maybe teach them about how a farm works, and how to grow things like you’re doing?” Penny asked, tentatively. “It would help me out a lot, I’m always looking for new things to add to their lesson plans.”

Sami considered this, and didn’t see why not. “Sure, let me get things cleared a bit more, and maybe they can come by on a day I’m planting some new seeds. It sounds fun.”

The two kids came into view, coming around a corner, the older girl carefully holding a basket in front of her. As they came closer, the little boy ran ahead, reaching Penny first, and announced, “Ms. Emily said to give you the basket and that you can use it for the bunnies if we need to.”

“Thank you both, that is very helpful. Jas, may I take the basket?” Jas surrendered the wicker creation, an oddly shaped thing with a thick handle and an irregular swoop to the basket. Inside was a multi-colored ball of yarn, a pair of scissors with a glittery handle, and a bag of baking soda. Sami stifled a chuckle, if she didn’t know that the bag included something benign, this would initially look like the way a drug-dealing grandma would smuggle her goods. 

“Sami, would you kindly lead the way?” Penny asked, and off the four of them went. 

The nest was undisturbed, and all bunnies inside the nest were asleep. As Sami leaned close, she could hear the sound of their quiet, snuffling snores. She stepped back and made room for Penny and the children to take a look. 

On the way over, Penny had already discussed with Jas and the little boy how to behave, and that they were not going to hold the bunnies or touch them, only look. Sami could hear their eager and awed whispers, but neither child disobeyed the young woman’s instructions. After a moment, Penny stepped back and nudged the children to follow. She picked up the basket and pulled out the yarn as she quietly explained its use. 

“So the mother bunny will leave her nest for several hours, to find food. The bunnies look okay, but if we want to check that there is a mother, and she is taking care of them, there are two things we can try. Jas, would you mind cutting about 5 or 6 pieces of yarn, each one about as long as from your wrist to your elbow?” 

“What can I do?” the little boy whispered. Penny handed him the bag of baking soda. “Vincent, you and I will use this to create a circle around the bunnies, and we’ll come back to check on them tomorrow. If the circle has been smudged, then we’ll know their mom is keeping an eye on them.”

Vincent took the plastic bag and hugged it to his chest, and the look on his face told Sami he considered this the most important thing he would do today.

“Tomorrow,” Penny added, “we’ll come back and check on them, and if the baking soda hasn’t been smudged, we’ll get Marnie or Harvey to take a look at them.”

“I’d like to help check on them.” Sami offered. “I feel sorta responsible for the little guys after all this.”

Penny smiled, and considered. “Well, the mother will likely be here late at night, or in the early morning, so we should give it until just before lunch. Maybe around 11 tomorrow morning?”

A plan was made, and Penny helped the children sprinkle a circle of soda around the nest, and then carefully lay a grid over the grass covering the rabbits, using the different lengths of yarn. Then, the four of them quietly took their leave and walked back to the town square. Then, waving goodbye, Penny and the kids went back the way they came, to resume their lessons. 

Looking around the square again, Sami noticed another building next to Pierre’s, that proclaimed its purpose with a “Doctor’s Office” sign. Sami bet that was where Harvey worked, the doctor she had met at the Saloon a few days ago. Still in the mood to explore, she opened the door and stepped inside. 

Pelican Town’s Clinic was, of course, Sami thought, a bright and clean place, with an organized waiting area, a prominent check-in counter, and green wallpaper with an ivy motif. Behind the counter bent over the brown-haired man himself, who stood up and blinked momentarily as she entered.

“Hey, Harvey!” Sami called. 

“Sami, good morning.” Harvey gathered himself and put down the mug and papers he was holding. “One moment, I’ll come around.”

“This is a nice-looking clinic, Harvey.” Sami picked up a magazine and read the cover idly. Instead of beauty magazines, the clinic here offered science-themed publications, and books about exploration and culture. Sami hmm’d in appreciation, putting the magazine back on the table. She wondered if Harvey would just let her come in and read a few, some of the articles on the front looked interesting.

“Thanks! I mean, we don’t have as many machines as a clinic in the city, but we do alright! Maru, have you met Maru?” he continued to Sami’s nod. “She’s really good with the tech we have, and keeps it in good repair. I’m going to miss her help if she goes to school, for sure.”

“Oh, Maru’s going away to school?” 

“That’s her plan. Anyway, good to see you. How’s your Grandpa’s farm doing, have Emily’s stretches been helping any?”

“Yeah! Good memory, Doc.” Sami laughed. “I have been a little sore, but so far I’ve been managing, and trying to stretch when I remember to.”

“Well, nice work. A little soreness is probably usual, but if you get any headaches or see any bruises that aren’t going away, just let me know.” Harvey gave her a friendly smile. “Do you have a doctor back in the city that you keep in touch with, I can add their information here in case, well....if something happens and we need to get ahold of them for you.”

“I don’t actually.” Sami considered this. “I think I wouldn’t mind if you would take over as my Doc, as long as I can trust you to not gossip.” she winked, and Harvey had the sense to blush. 

“Your health secrets are safe with me.” He put his hand on his heart and closed his eyes. “I’ve sworn a sacred oath to ensure the health and safety of all my patients,” Harvey continued, intoning seriously, “and that includes your peace of mind.”

Sami had to chuckle. “Well, that sounds good to me, then.” 

Harvey beamed. “Let’s set you up with a physical, then. Some time next week, you’re probably still settling in?” 

“Sure.” Harvey reached over the counter, and grabbed a notebook. “Let’s pick a day and then we’ll do paperwork and all that then.”

~~~~~~~~~

Her explorations of the town square complete, Sami decided to wander next down to the beach and bait shop Sebastian had mentioned. She wasn’t very good at fishing, but Grandpa had fished, and until farming took off maybe it was worth trying to make extra money. She started by walking south along the cobblestone path that the kids had run off down earlier, and then turned left along the path south of the Stardrop. On her right, a hedge about shoulder height separated the walkway from a small cemetery, and peeking over, Sami saw how tidy and well-kept it was. The path ended at a fence, and she could either go left to the Stardrop, or right down a footpath, that led directly across a bridge and over a bluff to the beach. Sami could hear the soft hiss of waves, and smell the hint of sharp, clean air, and followed her senses south along the path and over the small stone bridge. 

Pelican Town’s beach was a nicely sized spot, with a long stretch of sand before you hit water, and then a pier led off over the waves and to a small shack with a patched roof. It looked as if it had once been a cheerful red, but the sun and salt water over the years had aged the boards, and new ones had been added, so it gave off a motley feel. As Sami walked out on the beach, she noticed another small house to her left, surrounded by beach grass, with a weathered canoe just outside. “That must be a nice place to pass the time.” she thought, imagining sunsets and the sounds of the water lulling a person to sleep. 

The beach itself was pretty quiet, and Sami only saw one person around and enjoying the waves. Down by the shoreline, a person sat on a blanket, and they appeared to be reading. As Sami watched, every few moments they would look to the left and fuss with something to their side. Curious, but not wanting to bother them, Sami decided to walk on the pier and look for the bait shop. The pier felt sturdy, and she amused herself walking around, and peering down at the mollusks around each piling, breathing in deep the salty ocean breeze as it whispered gentle, chilled fingers on her cheeks. Turning her face to the sea and the horizon, she stood for a moment, eyes closed, and felt the warm glow of the midday spring sun surround her like a friendly greeting. She lingered there, safe and peaceful, and if she let herself imagine it, she could almost hear a familiar, but faint voice in the wind saying her name.

The soft sound of a footstep to her side brought Sami out of her quiet reflection, and opening her eyes with a small shake, she turned to meet whoever belonged to the sound. It was Willy, the friendly fisherman she had met at the Saloon, his cheerfully bright blue eyes grinning out at her from behind a wild brown and gray beard. From his mouth perched a small wooden pipe, and Sami could smell the faint smell of tobacco. Behind him, she could see the bait shop, and it looked like he had laid out a few lobster traps for cleaning along the far end of the pier past the shop’s door. 

“Hey, Willy! I’m taking a walk around town today, seeing where everyone is.” 

“Well, ya found me, Ms Sami. How’s the old man’s farm treating ya?” Willy took the pipe out of his mouth to speak, his other hand hooked into weather-beaten jeans. 

“Not bad, I’ve gotten a small area cleared and some seeds planted, even made a makeshift scarecrow with some sticks and an old shirt.” she grinned. “Hopefully I’m doing alright. Once they’re planted, there’s not much to do besides keep cleaning up the farm, so I took today to explore.”

Willy nodded thoughtfully. “You ever tried your hand at fishing? I got an old bamboo pole you can start with, and if I remember right your Grandpap had a fishing pond on the farm that used to have a decent supply of fish.”

“I honestly haven’t gotten much experience at it, but I’m not against trying to learn.” Sami admitted. 

“Wait here.” Willy turned and ducked back into the shop, reemerging after a moment holding a simple fishing rod. He handed it to Sami, and added, “When I heard a new farmer was taking over those fields, I got this out of storage and tested it. Still works alright and I cleaned it up, added a new line.” 

“Woah, thank you.” Sami carefully tucked the pole under her arm, and reached into her pocket, but Willy stopped her. 

“If you’re going to offer to pay fer it, nothing’s needed. Your Grandpap was a good man, and if I can do a small favor for one of his family it’ll do me good as well.” He smiled and the corners of his bright eyes crinkled happily. “Plus, if ya happen to be a good fisher, you’ll be back to buy bait. I’ll buy any fish you catch, just bring ‘em by when I’m open.”

“Well, uh. Thanks, now I have to give it my best shot. How..” Sami examined the pole further. “So how....does this work?”

~~~~~~~~~

After a short fishing lesson and some patient advice from Willy on watching the weather and what spots he liked to fish around the area, Sami thanked him again and took her leave. She could feel her stomach start to grumble, and thought of that pizza at the Stardrop. As she stepped off the pier, she stole a quick glance to see if the picnicker was still there, but they had since left. She left the beach behind and headed towards town, but paused for a moment, seeing the mystery person ahead of her on the bridge, leaning over the side and gazing off into the distance. She couldn’t tell at first, if they were a man or a woman, but marveled at their long hair, and bright red jacket. Being careful to make her steps distinct, Sami called out a “Hello!” as she neared the bridge, hoping to not startle them.

"Oh,” the person turned and exclaimed, “Hello. I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.”

“I’m Sami, I just moved into my Grandpa’s farm outside of town.” She stepped forward and offered a hand to politely shake. Sami wasn’t sure why she wanted to shake people’s hands, since it seemed too formal for Pelican Town, and was certainly, she thought, a habit from her more corporate lifestyle.

”Ah, the new farmer we’ve all been expecting…and whose arrival has sparked many a conversation! I’m Elliott...I live in the little cabin by the beach. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Pleasure to meet you too, Elliott. People talked about me before I got here, what did they say?” she prompted, curious.

He coughed, suddenly bashful. “Ah, well. Nothing too strange, I would say. My condolences on the loss of your Grandfather, I have only been in this town for a year or so, and never had the privilege to meet him, but the conversations I hear in the saloon tell me he was well thought-of.”

“He was an alright guy, thanks. It was hard to lose him, and it was a little surreal to be left his farm, of all things, but...here I am!” Sami gave a light shrug. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, does the rest of your family farm?” 

“Not. At. All.” Sami stated, allowing for a pause after each word. “My mom, Grandpa was her dad, likes to go camping sometimes, but she’s a secretary at a utilities office, and my dad is a Family Law lawyer.” She looked down and nudged at the bricks making up the bridge. “I used to work for ....in an office, too, so farming life is a real adjustment.”

“I admire your bravery all the more, then.” Elliott offered, a statement which might have seemed insincere rendered warm by his honest smile. “It takes a fair amount of courage to step outside and see if there are any new parts of you to be found in the unknown.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I like that, Elliott. ‘New parts of you to be found in the unknown’ hmm.” Sami considered it for a bit. 

“You do?” Elliot leaned forward slightly, his voice catching up. “I must confess, I am here to reap another kind of reward; one of the mind. I’m a writer, and I moved here to find a quiet place to work on my novel.” 

“Well, you should certainly add that line to it, it has a nice feel to it. What kind of book are you writing?”

“I am not yet sure,” he admitted shyly. “I have been a little...stuck lately, looking for inspiration, and I feel.... I must write this down before it slips away.” Elliott bowed. “Welcome to Pelican Town, Sami. I will take my leave and hope to see you soon.”

“Same to you Elliott, and thanks!” He nodded and started back towards the cabin on the beach. “Good luck!” she called and waved after him.

Her stomach took that moment to remind her that pizza existed and was a thing they both had agreed on having, so she took off in the direction of the Stardrop. Pushing open the heavy wooden door, she blinked to adjust her eyes to the change in light, and waved back as Gus called out a enthusiastic “Sami! Welcome. What can we get for ya?”

~~~~~~~~~

Pizza and half a beer later, Sami relaxed at the bar and contemplated her phone. The “New Message” button hovered before her eyes, and she debated poking at Sebastian, but wasn’t sure what to say. He was nice, and fun to hang around, and probably the person she’d talked to the most in this town. This was of course, odd, considering he was a bit of a recluse to the other people in Pelican Town, and she had somehow formed a connection with him before any of them.

Sami had thought of something to say, and gotten halfway through her text, when the door to the Saloon bumped open, and in walked Pam, coughing and calling for a beer. She plunked down at the far left end of the bar, and Gus set down a bottle, empty cup, and a bowl of nuts before her.

“What a DAY.” Pam exclaimed, popping the cap with her own bottle opener from her keys, and pouring it into the chilled glass. 

“You’re here a little early.” Gus observed, leaning against the bar. 

“Bus broke down.” Pam announced, before taking a long pull on her glass. “Had to get it towed, it’s going to need some repair.”

“What?!” Gus exclaimed. “What happened?”

“I think the engine gave out.” Pam theorized. “She’s an old girl like me and usually I know all the tricks to get her goin’ but we were on the way back from the city and she just gave a huff and shake and all this smoke started coming out from under the hood.” Pam finished her beer and gestured for another. She gazed sorrowfully into the bowl of bar nuts. “I managed to pull over and had to wait for the latch to cool before I could get in and get a good look, but I’m pretty sure the radiator finally....cracked.” Pam’s voice ended on a heavier note, and she sighed, resting her head on the cool bar. 

“Well, at least you were able to pull over, and are safe.” Gus patted her hand assuredly. “I’m sure we can get the bus fixed up somehow. How’d you get back here, is it stuck on the side of the road?”

“Nah,” Pam’s muffled voice echoed up from the surface of the bar. “Joja has an agreement with a tow company and they brought us back.” She lifted her head up and began to pick through the nuts. “I’ve got her parked at the bus stop, but she’s not going anywhere for a bit now.”

“Not to uh,” Sami piped up from her seat at the bar. “What’s another way to get back to the city, if the bus isn’t running?”

Pam and Gus both turned to her, and Sami felt her face flush. 

“You leavin’ us so soon, city girl?” Pam teased. “Worried you won’t have an out if farming don’t work out for ya?”

Gus shushed her and poured another beer, placing it in front of Pam to distract her. He walked over to Sami, and asked in a casual tone “When are you needing a ride, we can figure something out. Mayor’s got a truck, Robin’s boy has a bike...” he trailed off, considering.

“I just need to pick some stuff up from my folk’s place, I want to get a few things out of storage to have on the farm with me. I was going to ride over to their place and come back with them and a few of my boxes, new mattress and all that.”

Gus couldn’t hide the brief flash of relief on his face, but quickly tucked it away. “Well, that’s easy enough, Ms. Sami. We can ask the Mayor, and you’re already friends with Sebastian, why don’t you see if that young man will do a pretty girl like you a favor?” he winked at her and went back to wiping down a few of the glasses behind the bar. 

“I mean, I’ve already asked him for a few favors, what’s one more?” Sami muttered to herself sarcastically, biting her lip nervously. She looked down at her phone, sighed, and erased the start of her message, to begin again:

Sami: _hey Seb, you remember how I mentioned I know where to find the best coffee shops in the city?_

Sebastian: _I believe that was mentioned, yes_

Sami: _If you have time this weekend, if I show you around a little, would you mind taking me up to my parents place, and I’ll treat you. I know a place we can get you some really nice beans to bring home._

Sebastian: _I see that I’ve made an error in letting you know how much I like coffee._

Sami: _I wouldn’t bother you, but apparently the bus is toast and Gus mentioned you’ve got a bike?_

Sebastian: _What happened to the bus?_

Sami: _Pam’s here in the Stardrop and says it had to be towed back and there was all this smoke. She is two beers in, but seems sure it’s going to be out of commission for a while._

Sami thought for a moment, then added: _Plus, I’m going to bring back some more Solarian stuff that I’ve got in storage so if there’s anything I’m not using I can contribute it to your game nights with Abby and your other friend._

Sami saw the typing alert, and then it stopped, and restarted.

Sebastian: _You’re at the Stardrop? How about I take a break and we can talk, figure it out. Do you want to come up here, or should I meet you there?_

Sami looked at her beer half finished, and snuck a glance at Pam, as the older woman opened a third bottle and took a sip, forgoing the glass. 

“Gus, can I get the rest of my pizza in a box, please?”

~~~~~~~~~~

Sami felt a little sheepish as she took the trail up to Robin’s place, and hoped she’d eventually go a few days without needing to rely on their family’s kindness. Sebastian could always say no if he wanted to, and she had at least made him a decent offer for his trouble this time. The coffee place she had in mind was very nice, and imported small, unique batches of beans from small growing communities around the world. If he liked coffee as much as it seemed he did, there would probably be something nice for him to take home.

As she came up over the hill, Sami noticed the garage door was open, and she could see a nice-looking motorcycle had been pulled out, and Sebastian crouched with his back to her, next to it. He heard her coming up the walk and waved before turning back to the bike. 

“Gus didn’t lie, that looks like a nice bike.” Sami called, still feeling a little awkward about all this. 

“Thanks.” Sebastian answered, as she approached. “It was actually my dad’s and I’ve kept it in good shape. Sometimes I like to ride it out of the valley, clear my head, stuff like that.”

Sami stood to the other side of the bike, keeping her hands in her pockets and quietly admired the polished metal and smooth leather. “I’ve never learned to drive one. Rode on one once, as a dare, but uh.” Sebastian continued to fiddle with the bike, tilting his head and sweeping the hair out of his eyes. Sami gulped and tried to remember where she was going with that story. When she paused, and didn’t continue, Sebastian stopped and peeked up at her, his shadowed eyes waiting under that dark cliff of goth boy hair. 

“Rode on one once, but..?” he prompted. 

“Oh. Didn’t get more chances, especially on something as nice as this.” 

“ _A little flattery will support a man through great fatigue._ ” Sebastian quoted, then grinned. “It’s fine. I was debating going to the city this weekend, to check out a place I want to interview. I want to see if the commute is doable, I’d probably be remote most of the time, but most places want you to come in for meetings sometimes.”

“I still owe you. I feel like through no fault of your own, you’ve become the person I know the most in this town, so I end up bugging you.” Sami explained.

“Yeah?” Sebastian considered. “Well, you’re not really a bother. I wouldn’t have given you my number if I didn’t want to hang out sometimes.”

Sami felt a small flush of happiness at that small statement, and tried to relax. “So, what Solarian stuff do you already have? If you have a game that you’re doing, I can see what I have at my parents to contribute to game nights.”

“I can show you in a sec.” Sebastian offered. “I just want to check the engine, I haven’t driven this for a longer trip in a little bit.” He got up from his crouch and strode over to the back wall of the garage, unhooking a small creeper, and grabbing a pair of work gloves from a bucket. The board went just under the bike, and the gloves tucked into his side pocket, and then off came the black hoodie. Underneath was a matching black shirt, and he fixed it absentmindedly where the hoodie caused it to ride up above his waist. He looked around for a spot to put his hoodie, and then handed it to Sami, explaining “This is a nicer one, mind holding it for a moment?”

“Sure.” she took it and shook it out lightly, then folded it in half and hung it over her arm. Looking around, Sami saw another creeper on the wall, and brought it over to the other side, sitting down and watching as Sebastian worked. She resisted the urge to slide around too much, but the temptation was too great, and after a moment, she gave the creeper a little push with her feet, so that she slid a foot or so backwards slowly from the bike.

Sebastian looked up and chuckled at Sami, sitting cross legged on the creeper with his hoodie folded in his lap, whistling and looking off to the side.

“Sam and I used to race those when we were younger.”

“Yoba, that sounds fun.” Sami paused. “I don’t think I’ve met Sam yet.”

“You haven’t? He’s usually skateboarding around when he’s not at work. You’ll run into him soon, if not at a Solarian game.” 

“Maybe I should go by another name. Sam and Sami could get pretty confusing in a small town.” she mused, using her fingers to roll back and forth slowly.

“Ah. We can think of a nickname for ya. Have you ever had a nickname?”

“Hmm.” Sami thought for a moment quietly. “Sami is sort of already a nickname, to be honest.” She trailed off as she said this, and Sebastian stopped to peek through the lines of the motorcycle.

“Oh, interesting. So Sami’s a shorter version of your real name? What is it?” he asked.

“I am not sure we’re that close yet.” Sami smirked at him. “Seems like I should keep some mystery close to my chest.”

“Hey, you’ve already heard my mom call me ‘Sebby’ so I feel like it would be only fair.” 

“Good point, good point.” she turned the creeper and rolled back towards the far wall a few feet. “My mom named me ‘Samiya’ but I’ve always been Sami, because it was literally the easiest way to avoid questions about where my name came from.”

“Huh.” Sebastian considered. “Where did it come from?”

“From a book my mom liked as a kid.” Sami pushed herself back towards the front of the garage slowly with her hands. “She just really liked how pretty it sounded.”

“It suits you.” Sebastian said, then cleared his throat. “If you’d rather be Sami, though, we can use that. I can always find some nickname for Sam if it gets weird, like ‘idiot-face’ or ‘loser’”.

Sami laughed, “Wow, I thought this kid was your friend!”

“You should hear the names he calls me.” Sebastian gave something on the underside of the bike a tug, huffing slightly with the effort. 

“Doing alright under there?” Sami checked. 

“Oh yeah. Just adjusting one of the valves. I’ll take it out for a drive tonight and make sure she runs okay. There’s one here that might need adjusting and if it doesn’t run right, I’d have to order a part.” he frowned. “Full disclosure if that’s the case you might have to ask Lewis for a ride.”

“Oh..” Sami stopped rolling around and tried to not look too sad. “Maybe....Joja carries parts, they might have something you could use depending on how specialized it is.”

“I’m starting to wonder if this is all just a plot to get me alone on my bike.” Sebastian teased, and Sami felt her face flush, and she coughed. 

_God, Sami, get it together. You’ve been here less than a week._

“I mean real talk, you’re certainly better company than Lewis and an old truck, and plus I already have a habit of asking you for weird favors, why change?”

Sebastian grinned, rolling out from under the bike a little. “I’m pretty sure we’re in good shape, so don’t worry too much. I’m free Saturday morning and most of Sunday, in that I can shift my plans around, depending on what you need. You looking for a ride to your folks place and you’re coming back with them later?”

“Yes.” Sami confirmed. “I planned to put a few things in their truck and my dad would drive it up. I’m going to confirm those plans with them, but if I couldn’t get there at all that would have been a moot point, so...I figured I’d see if I could bribe you to help me out.”

Sebastian nodded. “Sounds good to me. Can I ask you a favor real quick for a change?”

“Sure!”

“Can you hand me one of the rags in the red bucket?” Sebastian gestured to the back wall.

“Yup.” Sami hopped up and still holding the hoodie. She fished out a rag that looked cleaner than most of the rest, and brought it over to Sebastian, handing it down to him.

“Actually let me call my folks while you're doing that, and see if I can nail down a time.” Sami offered. “One sec.”

She walked a few paces away, pulling out her phone to dial her mom’s office number. “Hey, Mom.”

“Sami sunshine, what’s up?” 

“I wanted to know if you’d talked to Dad yet about this weekend. The bus out of town broke down, and I can get a ride to you from a friend who lives here, but I wanted to know what day worked for you guys before hashing it out.”

“A friend? You’ve made a friend there already?”

“Mom.”

“Let me call your Dad real quick, I’ll work it out and call you back. Does your _friend_ have a preference for a day?”

“Whatever is easiest. I just want to load up the truck with a few things and we can drive it back. I want to show you guys the town and I’ll have to water my crops so I won’t load much.”

“Alright, honey. Give me maybe a half hour?” 

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Love you Sunshine.”

“Love you too, Mom.”

Sami shut the phone and turned back to Sebastian, who had finished working on his bike, and looked as if he had been doing his best to not hear both sides of that conversation. Sami gestured helplessly. “Parent-types.”

“Tell me about it.” He pointed inside the house. “If you’re waiting, want to chill downstairs, I’ve got those graphic novels you can check out and you can see what Solarian stuff I already have.”

“Lead the way.” Sami offered him the hoodie and he wiggled his still-greasy fingers. “I’ll wash up, you can hold on to it for a sec.”

Sami nodded and followed him into the house through the side garage door. Robin was at her desk, fussing with some blueprints, and looked up briefly to smile and wave as they walked by. She had a pencil behind her ear, and one in her hand, the eraser long since nibbled away.

Sami stood at the entrance to Maru and Demetrius’s lab, and watched as Sebastian strode in, used the sink to wash his hands, and then carefully wiped it down with a towel. He looked back at her and winked, putting a finger to his lips, and then quietly left the lab and headed downstairs. Sami followed carefully, the hoodie in one hand and her other on the rail. At this time of the late afternoon, Sebastian’s stairs were a little dark, and she was not about to make an idiot out of herself by tripping on them.

Sebastian had already gone to his computer and sat down, typing into something. “Just a sec, make yourself at home. Still sorta half-working on something, and one of my tests finished running.”

“Not a problem.” Sami laid the hoodie on a couch just inside the door, and walked over to Sebastian’s bookshelf, to look through the titles. There were some of the expected sci-fi/horror titles, but mixed in with books about philosophy and spiritualism, and even a deck of Solarian-themed tarot cards. The box for them seemed a little dusty, but the edges on the opening looked worn enough that they had probably been used a fair amount at one time. The bottom shelf had one side full of Solarian set boxes, with the user manuals on the other end. Unlike her, he didn’t have a lot of figures, and her sets were from an earlier version of the game. She did notice, however, that he did _not_ have one of the cooler sets she could bring from her parent’s place, an older set that had only been released in another region. That would be something she could grab, for sure.

Sebastian finished up checking on his work and came over to the bookshelf, his hands in his pockets, as Sami leafed through one of the Creature Chronicles for the current Solarian set. 

“So,” he started, his voice even and calm, if not a little lower than before, rocking slightly on his feet. “You lied to me.”

Sami startled and looked at him in apprehension. She was suddenly a bit more aware of the ornate wooden headboard to her right, and how he stood just between her and the door. “I...what?”

He leaned in, and whispered by her ear. “Sami.....sunshine?”

“Oh. My. Yoba.” she punched his arm and he grabbed it, wincing. “You jerk, you scared me!”

“How am I scary?” he asked, in mock offense.

“I don’t know, standing there all ‘look at me I’m all tough, cool, and dark and just going to accuse you and make it sound serious’ mister.” Sami, her relief untying her tongue, gave him just a little bit of friendly sass. She poked at his chest, with her finger. “You, sir, did that on purpose to make me jump.”

He grinned a sideways smile, and carefully took the hand poking his chest, folding in both his hands almost like a prayer. “I did, I’m sorry. It was just too good. Friends?”

Sami considered for a moment, frozen on the warmth of his fingers around hers and the slight massage as he held her captive. “I suppose.” She tossed her hair off her shoulders and put on her best haughty face. “You are, after all, my first friend in Pelican Town.”

“But don’t,” she added after a pause, “think for one second I won’t get you back for it, like any friend worth their salt would.” she crocked an eyebrow as she said this, and then looked down at her hand. It felt so warm, and she really wasn’t sure what to do, if she should pull her hand back, or see what he had in mind.

Sebastian noticed her glance at him still holding her hand, and she saw that blush decorate the tips of his ears, as he squeezed her hand slightly and slowly released his hold, putting his hands back in his black jean pockets.

“See anything you like?” he nodded at the bookshelf.

“Yeah! Uh, actually.” she inwardly shook herself and knelt down to point at the books on the bottom shelf. “I have a set you don’t have here, at my parents, and I think it’s probably one of the harder to find ones, that was only released in the Northern Region.” 

“‘Howl of the Obsidian Yetis?’” Sebastian’s voice rose slightly in excitement as Sami nodded and chuckled at his reaction. “Yoba, I’ve been wanting to play that.” Sami put the Creature Chronicle back and stood up, facing him again. “For that, I’d almost drive you there tonight.” he joked, considering.

“Yeah?” she tapped her chin in thought. “If you have to test out that bike, there is always that midnight pretzel place..”

Sebastian’s computer chose just that moment to ding, and he took a couple quick steps back, looking at the screen. “I....” he sighed. “Yup.” his head slumped to his chest. “I’m going to need to work on this, uhm.” He hovered a moment in indecision, and Sami waved her hand dismissively. 

“It’s not a problem, that pretzel place isn’t going anywhere, and we’ll grab the set this weekend.” she started to the door, to let him get to work, pausing awkwardly by the corner of his desk. “I’ll see you....later. I’ll text when my Mom gets back to me.”

“Sounds good. I’ll probably be here all night so don’t worry about waking me up, you can just send it whenever.” resigned to his fate, Sebastian fell in step behind her as she continued out of the room and up the stairs.

“Mom?” he called, as Sami turned the corner. Robin looked up from her blueprints. “Yup?”

“I’ve got to fix something for my client that just broke, so if I don’t show for dinner, you mind saving me a plate?”

“I’ll try..Demetrius would probably rather you try to join us.”

“I might be able to, I’ll do my best, but just if you can that would be cool. Thanks Mom.”

Sami could hear as he head back down into his room, and the door shut. Robin waited until the door had closed, before releasing a small sigh. “Demetrius has been on his case about joining the family more at dinner, and Sebby always says he’ll try.” She shook her head. “My son, the workaholic.”

Sami pointed to the blueprints and gave Robin her best friendly half-smile. “At least he comes by it honestly.”

Robin looked at the desk for a moment, as if she had forgotten what was spread out on it. “Oh! Ha!” she nodded, caught off guard. “You’re right. Guilty as charged.”

Sami grinned at the admission, then turned and waved goodbye as she made her way out. “Could be worse, he could be super lazy like the rest of us normal people. Good luck, Robin.”

“Thanks, you too!” she heard Robin’s soft chuckle, and the sound of paper wrinkling as Sami shut the door behind her and began the walk back home.


	5. Bunnies, Bunnies, Bunnies!

Friday morning peeked under Sami's cabin door early, and she waved an awkward hand at the gentle sunbeams enticing her to leave the bed. Farming was hard work, and days off were not really a part of the lifestyle, to be true. It was nice to linger here for just a moment, eyes closed, solely focused on the soft feel of her pillow, the chirping of birds outside...

She stretched her toes just a little too far, and they peeked out from under the old comforter, finding the new morning air just a little too fresh and chilly for their liking. Sami snatched her feet back into the protective shell of warmth she had built up, and let out a little sigh. Getting out of her bubble would mean that eventually, a better bed would be in this spot, with larger blankets, and that was something worth doing. Plus, she would probably be hanging out with Sebastian later, and Sami wasn’t against the idea.

She hadn’t been looking to get a little crush on anyone in Pelican town, but the carpenter’s son had unintentionally found his way into her thoughts. She’d been here only five days, and was already aware of little flirty moments between them, and was never sure exactly how far those moments were going to go, or even how far she wanted them to let them go. 

Sami worried briefly that it might be worth trying to find that balance between friend and flirt a little more carefully, and reminded herself that, again, she wasn’t in any rush. That slow, warm, hazy feeling of the persistent sunbeam on her face could also be the way things went with him, if she wanted. Plus, he was being nice to her, but maybe....no, he was putting out some flirty vibes yesterday, when they were alone in his room. 

It’s a nerd-boy love, she thought, with a chuckle. He’s just after me because I’ve got vintage Solarian merch he wants to check out. 

Either way, the farm wasn’t going anywhere, and she had work to do, before she could indulge her little crush in person. There were plants to be watered, and hopefully some to harvest, so she could buy more seeds to plant in their place. Sami had spent her evening the night before, finishing the last of her spaghetti and looking up farming blogs online through her phone. It had taken a little bit of digging to find the information she’d wanted, but she was now equipped with a photo guide of what a parsnip looked like in each stage of growth.

She’d also taken notes on how long one took to grow, and started mapping out a calendar in her journal, to see how many times a season she could grow a crop. Sami wanted to make sure she was slowly building up her seed money, so that when summer came she had enough to start some blueberries, which were a favorite of hers, and also apparently a lucrative crop. Her dog-eared notebook was filling up with information quickly, and Sami had dreams of, by winter, setting up a desk near the window with internet for her old laptop, so she could sip coffee and plan her farm for the spring while wrapped in a cosy blanket. 

It would take a lot of work to get there, however, and Sami reminded herself that she’d get none of that done staying in bed. Shaking off the covers, she got herself up, and into a long and slow stretch. Then, still in pjs, she picked up her phone and checked for messages. She’d sent Sebastian a text last night, asking if Friday night would work for a lift into the city, and he hadn’t responded by the time she fell asleep, but she saw now that a message had come in around 3 am. 

_sounds good, I have a standing obligation to play pool with Sam tonight, so how about we meet at the Stardrop and I’ll drive you up after? Will your folks mind if you’re there late? We’re usually done by 9_

Grinning, she sent a quick reply, hoping he had thought to turn off his ringer like she had. 

_sounds great to me, thanks again. I’ve got a spare key so we can get there late and I won’t need to wake them up._

She paused a moment, considering and bit her lip, before adding to the message, _also if the drive back doesn’t suit that late there’s a couch you can nap on, if you don’t want to have two late nights in a row._

Hoping that wasn’t too forward, and telling herself she was just trying to be nice to the kid for helping her out, Sami tucked the phone in her hoodie pocket, slipped on her sneakers without bothering with socks, and went outside in the early light to check on her parsnips.

Based on the photos she found last night, her first round of parsnips looked ready to harvest, and Sami allowed herself a little dance around the garden plot in excitement. She even offered the wiggly arm of her DIY scarecrow a sort of “high five” in thanks for a well-done job protecting her crops. Excited to extract and lug them over to Pierre’s, she ran back inside and quickly changed into her jeans, bra, and loose t-shirt. 

A quick look around told her she didn’t currently have something big enough to carry a bunch of parsnips down to Pierre’s, and making a quick decision, took her hoodie and tied off the neck and arm holes with knots, leaving her with a makeshift sack. If she was going to be overnight at her parent’s house, she’d throw it in the wash to get any stains out. She could use the shipping bin next to the house like Lewis had suggested, but she wanted to get the coins for her crop today, and replant more seeds in their place. 

Checking the time, Sami made note that she had about two hours before Penny and the kids would be around to go check on the baby rabbits. That should be enough time to water her plants, and bundle up the parsnips that were ready. That way, she could take the vegetables into town afterwards, buy more seeds, and then come back to replant them. If she was back tomorrow afternoon, she’d water them then, and not miss a day of growth. 

Sami went to work, her mind lost in the repetitive process of watering, weeding, and harvesting. It felt good to be working with her hands, and the smell of fresh dirt and grass, warmed by the sunshine soaked into her muscles, keeping her from feeling too tired. It had only been a few days, and already the farm was starting to feel like home. As Sami crouched in the dirt, one knee wet from mud, she considered that moments like this must have been what her Grandfather loved, what made him try to stay on this farm as long as he could. 

Sami had been little when he had started to get sick, and her parents had done their best to not discuss the matter around her. She’d catch them sitting at the kitchen table, her dad’s big hand over her mom’s small one, while they discussed in soft voices. Soon after this started, her grandpa had moved into the finished basement, and they had paid some contractors to add a small bathroom for him. He had seemed very foreign to Sami at first, a bushy-haired man with a loud voice, but she loved hearing his stories about his farm, and growing up among the trees and wild animals. He was better than any book, and although Sami was almost too young for stories, she had spent many hours tucked up at his side, following his words through this magical land of his imagining. 

To him, farming had been almost a magical act, and he talked about creatures helping him till the land, and tend his crops. There were caves with shadowy creatures, and wizards with powerful spells, and through his toil and time, the farm had flourished, while he and those creatures lived comfortably. Sometimes he would pause in his stories and gaze wistfully out the window, only to sigh and say that he hoped they had found a new home since his parting. 

As a little girl, Sami accepted that all these things must be real, and pictured a magical farm with little creatures helping her grandfather, but as an adult with the beginnings of a sunburn on her arms, and the strong desire for a hot shower, she reflected that he was likely embellishing the tales with elements primed to amuse a small child. 

His love of this place had still rung clear, and Sami was beginning to understand it herself. It was almost like, she thought, burying your own heart in the soil, tending it, and finding one day that it had grown anew, ready to be housed in your chest once more. Being here on his farm, now hers, felt right, and had so quickly felt like home, that Sami never wanted to go back. Memories of her desk on the loud call center floor, the hum of stale air, no windows except those for the managers on the higher level, monitoring call volume and stats, gave her a chill. If farming didn’t work out for her, she wouldn’t go back there, she’d find something else. 

Sami shook the thoughts away, and sat back on her heels to examine the morning’s work. Her hoodie was stuffed full of parsnips and it would certainly need a wash before she wore it again. Her first batch of seeds had grown into actual vegetables, and now she could sell them and get actual money. The area she had used for them was cleared and ready to take in new seeds, so she could get more at Pierre’s and get them planted this afternoon before going to hang out.

She decided to try and water the other plants before Penny and the kids got here, and this was how they found her, knelt by the edge of the small pond, filling the rusted watering can. 

“Hi, Sami!” Penny called, standing by the mailbox, and letting go of Jas’s hand to wave, as Vincent peeked out from behind her. “You’ve been busy, it’s really starting to look much more farm-like over here.”

“Hey guys!” Sami called, spilling a little water out of the clumsy vessel as she tried to wave back. “Woah!” She managed to rescue most of it, but had sloshed her legs and noticed that it actually made them cleaner. Sami made a mental note to talk to Robin about setting up some kind of shower out there. How had Gramps stayed so clean, anyway?

“I’m just watering these plants, and then I’m all yours.” Sami carefully held the watering can over her second patch of plants, and walked sideways down the aisle between plots, doing her best to keep the level of saturation even. 

“What are you growing so far?” Penny asked, holding Vincent’s hand and walking a little closer to watch. 

“Mostly parsnips, but I planted some potatoes over there, and a couple cauliflower seeds here. Plus, any seeds I find when I’m clearing space, I’ve planted in that section, just to see what I get.”

“Wow.” Penny observed, and then knelt down to Vincent to point out the different areas. “Vin, can you tell which one is which?”

The little boy stepped forward tentatively, and Sami, finished with her watering, set the can down and gave him what she hoped was an encouraging smile. 

Vincent spoke around the bit of shirt that he held in his mouth. “That tall one looks like it’s got green beams.”

“You got it!” Sami grinned and put her hands on her hips. “Jas, you wanna take a guess at one of the others?” 

The little girl had been a bit braver than her compatriot and was poking around the edge of the empty plot, a stick in her hand. She stopped, considered Sami’s question, then pointed with the stick. “That one with the middle, you can see the white parts already.” She spoke with the authority of a person who had been fed cauliflower, had not cared for it, and had since learned to spot it in advance.

“Yup!” Sami tapped the ground near the last batch. “That makes these potatoes. I have to admit, I usually only like them once they’re turned into fries, and I’ve never cared for cauliflower. Maybe after all this hard work growing them, though, I’ll try some, and see how I feel.”

“Blech.” Jas made a face like she could already taste them. “You won’t like it.” 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Sami winked, and then dusted off her hands. “Let me put these tools away and we’ll go check on those rabbits?”

“BUNNIES.” Vincent yelled, jumping up and down, the wet collar of his shirt forgotten. “Bunniesbunniesbunniesbunnies”, he continued, hopping up and down.

“Bunnies bunnies bunnies,” Jas replied, however with a touch more seriousness. Still, she followed him around the garden, hopping carefully between the rows, with her fingers decidedly pointing up in a pantomime of ears.

Sami laughed, and Penny let out a giggle which she quickly hid. “Just be careful of the plants, okay?”

“Yes, Ms. Penny.” came the chorus, then continued the hopping and “bunniesbunniesbunnies” chant of two very determined children. 

“Guess I better hurry then!” Sami gave a mock sigh, and picked up her tools, leaving them on the porch. Walking up the stairs, she shut and locked her door, then tucking her phone, keys and wallet into one pocket, hoisted up her parcel of parsnips. 

“My first crop.” she explained, at Penny’s questioning look. “After we check on the babies, I’m going to Pierre’s to see what he’ll give me for them.”

“Oh, wow.” Penny smiled in approval. “I’m sure he’ll give you a good price, Pierre’s very fair. His prices are a little higher than Joja Mart, but he’s part of the community and always has nice produce.”

“BUNNIES.” Vincent demanded, suddenly right before them, his face now quite serious.

“Lead the way, good sir.” Sami gestured. “I’m right behind ya.”

Their little troupe made their way up the small slope to the path that led to the bus stop, Vincent leading, Jas behind, Penny keeping watch, and Sami bringing up the rear. When they got to the spot where the nest had been the day before, Vincent turned and put a finger to signal silence. Sami stifled a giggle and the strong urge to salute in response.

Stepping forward carefully, Penny placed her hands on the bank, and parted the grass just in front of the spot. She observed for a moment, and then stood back up, her peaceful face in a small frown. 

“Jas, is your Aunt at home?” 

“She’s at her shop.” Jas stated, nodding.

“I would like her opinion on something, could you please go get her for me, and ask her to bring a blanket and a basket in case?”

Jas was off like a shot, Vincent close behind. 

“What’s the situation?” Sami asked, putting down her heavy parcel for the moment.

“Well, it might be nothing, but,” Penny glanced back at the hole in the grass, “the powder we put around them hasn’t been disturbed, and they seem to be moving a little less.” 

Sami crept carefully over to take her own look. Nestled underneath the layer of dried grass, a bundle of baby bunnies snuffled, and squeaked. They were certainly a bit louder than the day before, and the circle of powder around them was a clear line. 

“Do you think something happened to their mom?”

“It could be.” Penny twisted her hands. “See, momma bunnies usually show up in the early morning and tend to their babies, so if she had been by this morning we’d see a gap in the powder. They’re too young to last very long without food, so I want to see what Marnie thinks. She’s raised rabbits before.” Penny explained. 

“Well, that’s kinda sad.” Sami considered. “Not about...I mean, about their mom.”

“Yeah.” Penny looked down at her hands. “Not having a mom can be a pretty rough life.”

Before Sami could really follow that quiet train down the “what’s that?” road, Jas and Vincent were back, an older woman in their wake. Marnie had brought with her a blanket, and setting it down by the opening in the grass, peeked in at the nest, then carefully reaching down, lifted up a small, wiggly ball of baby rabbit.

“I wanna see!” both children cried, and Marnie gave them a gentle _shhh_ as she examined the little creature in her hands. His eyes were not yet open, and he sniffed at her fingers, while making little squeaks. 

“This little guy is hungry.” Marnie pronounced. “If we take him home, can I count on both of you to help me feed him and the rest of his family?”

“Yes!” they chorused, and then Vincent asked, in a small voice, “but what about their mommy, won’t she miss them if she comes back?”

Marnie and Penny shared a quick glance, and Penny knelt down to Vincent. “Their mommy will know that we’re helping them get big and strong while she’s away, and when they’re better, we’ll bring them back to her. Sound okay?”

“Okay.” The matter decided, Marnie instructed the children in carefully removing each bunny from the nest, and placing them in the basket, with a blanket cover to keep them warm. Sami walked with them to the town square, then waved them off as the group headed to Marnie’s ranch for bunny feedings. Jas and Vincent were already quite distracted, deciding the names of each ball of fluff, and Sami had parsnips to sell.

Pierre’s face when Sami opened the door, walked up to his counter, and plunked down a whole bushel of parsnips, was priceless. He had not been expecting this today, and was caught briefly between excitement and concern.

“First crop ever.” Sami announced proudly. “Here’s to the start of a profitable relationship! Hopefully they look semi-decent.”

“Wow! This looks like a fair bit. All parsnips?”

“Yup, I should have more stuff in a few days, the seeds I got from you have been planted and I’m seeing some decently sized plants already. My Grandpa must have had some nice land on his farm. Once it’s cleared, I can turn over the soil pretty easily and see sprouts after the first day.”

“Let me take a look through this, and I’ll give you a quote.” Pierre lifted the hoodie bundle off the counter and brought it over to the side to open up. 

“This...did you use a jacket to bring this over?” He chuckled and Sami helped him untie her knots, and pull out the vegetables, sorting them into a pile.

“I did! I used a hoodie. There was no way that was going to fit in my bag.”

“Works in a pinch,” he agreed. “We do also sell a satchel, in a couple of different sizes, I can show you if you’re interested.”

“I can take a look. Probably can’t get it just yet, but good to know what supplies you’ve got.”

Sami stood up and stretched, finding that her shoulder was a little sore. Maybe saving up for a better bag would be a smart idea. 

“Dad, that’ll take you a couple minutes, do you mind if I borrow Sami real quick?” Abigail piped up from behind one of the shelves.

“Sure, uh...” he looked over at Sami. “Are you thinking of getting more seeds with some of this, or are you looking for cash?”

“Probably mostly seeds.” Sami nodded. “I’m going to use the plot I just emptied and if I can get extras, probably clear another section for more plants."

“Sounds good.” He knelt down and began sorting the vegetables into piles, as Abby motioned for Sami to follow her through the back door of the shop and into the house.

“So don’t take this the wrong way,” Abigail began, “but I’ve seen your Grandpa’s farm and there’s no real shower, and until you get that sorted out, I’m going to lend you my bathroom.” 

She stopped in front of a bathroom door, and Sami peeked inside. It was definitely Abby’s bathroom, with lots of makeup and a circle of stickers around the mirror, but it was clean, and a hot shower would be nice. 

“Thank you, Abs, I...well, I didn’t bring a change of clothes. I’m going up tonight to get more stuff from my parent’s house.”

“That’s the other part, c’mere.” Abby took Sami’s arm and pulled her into the bathroom, shutting the door. 

“Apparently it’s time for gossip.” Sami joked, as Abby shut the door behind her. 

“So here’s the deal.” Abby began, her hands on the knob of the closed door behind her.

Sami waved her hands to continue as Abby hesitated, taking a deep breath.

“You and Sebastian look like you’re making a connection.” She stated.

“A little, I hope that’s...alright?” Sami raised an eyebrow. 

“It totally is. We always get paired up, but I’m past that. Sort of a thing in high school, but. Not important.” Abigail hurried on, “That whole alternative look thing, but we’re uh...we’re just friends.” 

“Alright.” 

“So I want to help.” Abigail clarified. “And the word is that he’s taking you on his bike to the city tonight, so I want to make sure you look and feel good, so you can relax and have fun.”

“The word? We just worked it out like...this morning.”

“He sent me and Sam a text that he’s taking you after they play pool so he won’t stay late. I read between the lines.” Abigail grinned. “Got me and Sam’s attention. Kid never leaves his basement for anyone else, so we figured something was up. Plus, you’re cute, he’s probably a little sweet on you.”

“Well, uh..” Sami felt a little stunned at this rapid-fire, direct approach, but Abby wasn’t far off the mark. “I mean, he...I..I’ve visited his mom a couple times, and we’ve hung out. He’s nice. I play Solarian.” She added that last as a purely plausible, platonic reason why said Sebastian might be agreeable to doing her a favor.

“That probably doesn’t hurt.” Abigail laughed. “Oh my Yoba, he’s such a nerd.” She said this fondly, and shook her head. “Either way, you can use my bathroom. Do you have any more things to do before you head out tonight?”

“A little, I want to get more seeds from your Dad and plant them, make sure they’re watered, and grab a couple things from the house.” 

“How about I come with you and help? We can come back here and you can shower. I can even lend you some of my clothes if you need them. I think we’re a similar size.”

“Not that I don’t mind, but you...you’re being really nice, and I’ve been here like a week. You gotta let me know what’s in it for you?” Sami asked, hoping she didn’t offend Abby, but really wanting to know where this was going.

“That’s fair to ask, and I’ll tell you, but I promise it’s not for anything bad. You and Sebastian, if you already like each other, works for me, and I want to be a good friend to you both.” Abigail spoke carefully, considering her words. “Plus, I’m so bored! Not much happens here, and you’re new and interesting. If I’m honest, I don’t really have other girls her to hang out with, so you’ll be doing me a favor.”

“Alright, you win.” Sami smiled, “I gotta say, Abby, if we don’t manage to be good friends, that’s going to be a real shame.” At the other girl’s grin, Sami stuck out her tongue and added, “You could have also said ‘dude you smell bad.” 

“Yeah, but what fun would that be?” Abigail’s grin was positively mischievous. “This way, we get to have fun playing dress up with my closet before you go to the Stardrop. I bet you haven’t dressed like a real city girl since you got here, and I wanna see if we can make his eyes pop out of his skull.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sami loaded up on more parsnip seeds and did her best to shake out her poor hoodie outside Pierre’s store. It would definitely need a wash. Abigail walked back to the farm with her, and caught her up with several bits of town gossip while Sami listened, learning so much more about the sleepy town than she had ever intended. Abby explained that Vincent’s dad had been gone for about two years, that Sam, Vincent and their mom had moved here about that long ago, and Jodi told everyone her husband was overseas fighting in the war. No one had seen him, but Vincent got really sad anytime the subject of parents came up. Most people in town tried to steer clear of the topic. 

“So Sam does his best to be a good big bro, and keep it light. Also, he’ll deny it, but he’s sweet on Penny. You’ll notice if you watch for it, and I think part of it has to do with how good she is with Vincent.”

“I’ve seen her with Vincent, and the little girl, Jas. She’s great.”

“Yeah, Penny’s alright. Keeps to herself, loves books and nature. Her mom is a lot to deal with though, and if you ever try to visit Penny, take your shoes off ‘cause her mom will find you and throw a fit. She’s nice enough though. Joined us a couple times playing Solarian and just read her book on Sebastian’s couch.”

“Does she know Sam might have a crush on her?”

“She blushes when he does something real goofy around her, which, you’ll see, is often. It’s like he’s trying to be cool, but he goes way past where he needs to and just ends up spilling something, or falling off his board? Total goof.”

“You sound like you’ve got a good eye for catching details.” Sami observed. 

“That, and people talk to my mom a lot, they come into the store and chat.” Abigail admitted. “So I pick up stuff here and there. Like I said, I get bored.”

“I’ve met Penny’s mom.” Sami offered, as they reached her farm, and she began the process of planting the seeds she had gotten from Pierre. She had gotten more than she had room to plant, but decided she’d clear more space tomorrow after she got back, since parsnips seemed to grow pretty fast. “I was in the bar when she came in and announced the bus had broken down. She seems very...intense.”

“Yeah, I try to steer clear of her.” Abby agreed. “She’s not bad, and I don’t think she’s ever hurt Penny, but she’s got a loud voice. Plus, she loves to drink, which I can’t blame her for, but. Still. They’re very different.”

Sami nodded thoughtfully.

“Then there’s Shane.” Abby continued. “You’ve seen him, right? Gloomy dude in a Joja jacket?”

“Yeah, actually. He’s got the same worn out look I moved here to get away from, honestly.” Sami admitted. “Can’t help but feel a little sorry for him.”

“He’s a bit of a story.” Abigail made herself comfortable on the porch, sitting down and swinging her legs over the side. “He lost his older sister in a car accident, she was on her way to a gridball game, Shane made his college team and they were driving to see him play.”

Sami startled, and looked over at Abigail, her eyes wide with empathy.

“Woah, that’s terrible. That poor family!”

“Yeah, her kid was with them, and made it out okay, but both Jas’s Mom and Dad were killed. Shane had agreed to be her guardian when Jas was born, ‘cause it was his sister asking, but when they passed, he was still in school, so Marnie took the both of them in. Shane got a job at Joja Mart and it’s been maybe...three years?”

“Wow, that’s so much. No wonder he’s so sad.”

“It’s not an easy life, to be sure.” Abigail agreed. “Maybe I’m a bit of a jerk, but the kid doesn’t always help himself either, I mean.” She made a face like she had a bad taste in her mouth.  
“I’m not being nice, but he’s just a real grump. People around her want to help him, and have tried, but I think he’s just in a bad place right now.”

“Well, any good he happens to come by, Joja will drain right out of him.” Sami asserted, matter of factly. She looked around her farm and smiled, then said, partially to herself, “Still, it does seem to find a way to grow back, doesn’t it?”

“What’s that?” Abby asked. 

“Nothing, just...” Sami considered. “Did you know I used to work for Joja back in the city?” 

“I didn’t!”

“Yup. I took the job because I wanted to move out of my parent’s place, and they offered to help pay for school, but that place...there’s something about it. You feel so drained, and they’re not breaking any labor laws, but only just. You’re pushed to commit to the company, to accept the Joja way of life, to become Joja. It’s the whole mindset thing.”

“I could see that. You should meet Morris. He’s the guy that runs the branch here, and he’s really into the lifestyle, if you know what I mean. Guy sounds like a walking commercial, and he’s Shane’s boss.”

“He sounds delightful.” Sami grinned.

“So, was that why you left, they wore you out?”

“Partially, that was a really big part of it.” Sami explained. “My grandfather had left me this place, and it was being held in a trust for me after he died. He really loved this farm, he lived with us for a few years when I was a kid, when he started to get sick. He talked all the time about magic and this life he had here, with creatures that helped him farm and wizards. Fighting monsters, stuff like that. He’d tell me stories when I was in middle school about it, and I knew none of it was true, but you could tell he loved it here. I just....my life wasn’t in a good place, and it seemed like as good a time as any to come here, and see what I could do, in his memory, you know?”

“Sami, that’s really sweet.” 

Her planting done, Sami hopped up on the porch next to Abby. “Yeah, well. Plus, my asshole of a boyfriend ran off and I thought, ‘hey! Let’s go plant stuff and figure out what we want!’ So I finished out the winter at Joja, put a little money aside, and here I am.”

“Ohh, so you’re a little fresh off some heartbreak? Sorry if me being all hyped for you and Seb is bad timing.” Abigail offered, but Sami waved her hand. 

“It’s fine. If I’m honest, and it’s always good to be honest about these things,” Sami sighed and shook herself, like wriggling off a heavy blanket, “He’s cute, and I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it. I just....literally don’t want to like...make my story about a guy again?”

“I get that.” Abby tapped her heels against the side of the porch. “Cool thing about that, though, is that no matter what, your story is about you. You make the rules. It’s Sami’s rules, all the way.”

“Yeah...it’s hard to remember to focus on your needs, when you’re into someone, though.”

“True.” Abby gazed off over the fields and for a moment, they sat in silence watching the wind through patches of tall grass Sami had yet to clear.

“I’m going to just say something, and you can take it or leave it, okay? If you think I’m a jerk, you can say so.” Abby announced, looking down at her boots. 

“...Alright. I mean, you don’t need my permission.”

“I just want to say, this guy who douche’d off, I assume it was something he decided was for the best, and he left you holding all the feelings?”

Sami nodded.

“Unless you did something, like burn all his clothes or like...a specific thing you can point to, that made him want to leave, you shouldn’t feel like you’ve got to be the one punishing yourself now. If you didn’t do anything wrong, then why are you the one who is doing the time?”

“I see your point.”

“I mean, I might be filling in lots of blanks here, but usually someone like that, who leaves and makes you feel like it’s all about you, they’re already out there, living it up. Any chances to live that come near them, they’re going to take it and not spare the people they left behind, a second thought.”

“Abby, you are one intense person, you know that? No bandaids around you, that’s for sure.”

Abby startled, and glanced over at Sami, a little worried she’d come on too strong, but the new farmer winked at her, and then sighed. “I can’t disagree, though. None of what you said was wrong.”

“Yeah, I’m just saying...Don’t punish yourself unless you actually did something, and if you’re going to do something, make it worth the time. Those are Abby’s Rules. You sound a little like you didn’t do anything worth a punishment, but you’re still over here putting one on yourself.”

Another moment passed, the afternoon sun making the wood on the porch feel warm, and both girls a little sleepy. Abigail's tapping slowed, and she stretched her arms, yawning. “Farmer life seems okay, though. I could almost take a nap right here.”

“I saw him in his froggy pajamas the other day.” Sami confided, and Abby gasped. 

“You did not! I knew he had some! Dude is obsessed with frogs, ever since we were kids. How’d you see him in his pjs, you sneaking into his room?”

“No, nothing like that.” Sami laughed. “I got caught in the rain and he woke up to let me in so I could talk to Robin about my roof. He got me a towel and Maru and him made me pancakes. I haven’t mentioned it, when he let me in, he was wearing them, but when he went to get the towel, he came back in gray sweats.”

“Oh my Yoba, yup. That’s Seb.” Abby shook her head. “He’s always gotta be cool, but he’s a softie. He looks out for Sam and me, but keeps it pretty subtle. He’s the one that insists we stick to pool Friday nights and Solarian on Saturday when we’re around, or whatever we’re in the mood for. He keeps tabs on us.”

“You really care about him.” Sami smiled. 

“A bit.” Abby agreed. “Can you keep a secret though?”

“I can try.”

“This is like a real secret though.”

“Alright, then yes.”

“I think I’m more into his sister.” Abby bit her lip and gave Sami a sideways look. It was the first moment of shyness Sami had seen in the girl since they’d met.

“I could see that, Maru’s pretty cool.” Sami nodded, “She seems really smart.”

“She is, and she’s probably going away to college soon, but...I don’t know. Anyway, what time is it? We gotta get you cleaned up!”

Sami got up and did her best to brush off the dirt from her shirt. “Let me just grab a few things, I probably will lock up and not be back until tomorrow.”

She went inside and threw all her dirty clothes into a bag, tidied up the cabin a little since she’d be bringing her folks back with her for a visit. She didn’t have much, so it only took a few minutes, and then she was back outside, a bag of dirty clothes, her phone, keys, and wallet. Sami locked the door, then hopped down the steps and stood in front of her makeshift scarecrow.

“Trevor, you’re in charge. Keep doing what you’re doing, and you’ll do great. Be back tomorrow.”

“You named your scarecrow Trevor?” Abby laughed, hopping down and following after Sami, as they walked back into town. 

“Hey, he’s working hard too, seemed only respectful.”

As they walked into town, arm in arm and Abby dishing out more gossip about her neighbors, Sami kept it in the back of her mind that when she had mentioned the stories from her Grandfather about his farm, she was sure she’d heard the rhythm of Abby’s feet against the porch falter for a few seconds.


	6. The Aforementioned Pretzel Truck*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami and Sebastian finally check out that pretzel truck in the city, and crash overnight at her parent's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut ahead, so be aware! 
> 
> This is also sorta my first attempt at writing something like this, so I hope it's enjoyable! Feedback is welcome.

The hot shower was, not surprisingly, a very good idea, and Sami decided Abby was pretty alright, as she stood under the water. The girl was the kind of person Sami had always respected, and admired from afar, always a little intimidated by how direct and confident they seemed. Drying off after her shower, and wrapped up in Abby’s fuzzy bathrobe the other girl had insisted she use, Sami decided she’d find a way to thank her for being so nice, even Abby had admitted she had some of her own motivations, it was still appreciated.

Her and Abby were a similar size, so Sami borrowed some boot-cut black jeans, a sleeveless pink tank with a drawing of a bunny on it, and a pair of light boots with a short heel to wear. Abby then insisted she borrow one of her jackets, since she’d be on a bike later, and it was smart to protect her arms. Sami settled for a gray hoodie that zipped up and felt soft on the inside. Her clothes Abby threw in the wash, insisting that Sami wouldn’t have room for them on the bike, and she could always get them when she got home. 

Her hair went up in a ponytail as best it could, and Abby pointed out a few products she liked using. Sami’s hair was reddish-brown, as well as bit curly and uneven in areas where she had tried different cuts to tame it. She had gotten used to bits of it sticking out behind her ears no matter how she tried to style it. Sometimes, she’d give up and fold a scarf around her head, tying it off just to keep the odd bits out of her face.

Between the shower, clean clothes, selling her first crop, and the gossip, Sami felt some of the anxiety she’d quietly felt in her stomach ease just a little. She had friends here, she wasn’t alone, and she could make this really work. People here were friendly, but they had their own problems, just like her. They felt more real somehow, and she was starting to feel like she might have a sense of what her place here among them could look like. She almost didn’t want to go back to the city, Sami thought, chuckling. 

By the time they left for the Stardrop, the sun had begun to set over the woods near her farm to the West. In the fading sunlight, the town had a sleepy, peaceful tone to it. Sami watched from the sidewalk to the Saloon, as the lights in the town square started to turn on, one by one. Pelican Town looked so picturesque in the growing twilight, that Sami wished she had a decent enough camera to capture how it felt. 

“Remember,” Abigail whispered, as they stepped into the Stardrop. “Sami’s Rules. No punishment unless you did a crime worth doing the time for.”

Sebastian was already there by the pool table, and Sami made a guess that the tall blonde guy that he was joking around with, had to be this Sam that made up the rest of their trio. He had his back to them, but when Sebastian looked up and locked eyes with Sami, Seb stopped mid-sentence and blinked a few times. Seeing Seb’s expression, Sam turned around and gave Sami a curious look, then waved at Abby behind her.

“Hey.” Sami waved, stopping short so that Abby bumped into her. She began to feel a little unsure about this whole thing, until the girl walked around her and punched Sam in the shoulder. “Dude. Also, meet Sami, she’s the girl who took over Tucker farms.”

“Oh, shit. Hey, Sami!” Sam stepped closer to say hello and offered his hand to shake. “My little brother says you’re cool, you helped them take care of some baby rabbits this morning?”

“Oh! Yeah, I mean, it was mostly Penny. I found them along the path to my farm, and she knew what to do about them.”

“Penny’s smart like that.” he grinned. “Hey, long shot, but are you any good at pool? I’m really terrible and Seb here keeps kicking my butt. No one else here really knows the game. City girl like you know any good pointers?”

“I might know a little.” Sami considered. “Let me see you guys play a little and I’ll see what you’ve got.”

Abigail made herself comfy on an old, blue couch in the corner, kicking off her boots and putting her feet up on the armrest before opening up her phone. Sami followed after her and took the red armchair in the corner next to it. While Sam went looking for a good cue stick, Sebastian caught her eye and waved one hand haltingly. 

“Hey.” he was leaning against the table, his cue already picked out and chalked. Sami gave him a friendly smile in return. “You don’t mind me giving your friend some pointers?” she asked.

“Nah.” he smirked. “I play him every week and he’s never won a game. Keeps trying though.”

“He’s never won?” Sami looked back over at Sam, as he checked out different poles, gesturing with them as if they were swords and testing their weight.

Sebastian followed her gaze, then cleared his throat to hide a snort at Sam’s antics. Behind Sam, Sami saw Gus at the bar look over as well and roll his eyes as Sam poked forward with a pole, crying “en garde!~”

“I see.” Sami commented, and Sebastian shook his head, then took a few steps over to stand closer to her chair.

“Hey, so, I brought the bike down from my house, it’s outside so we can leave whenever. Just let me know if it gets too late and you want to head out.”

“Sure, thanks again for doing this. It’s a big favor and I keep seeming to need your help with things.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sebastian waved his hand in the air as if he were brushing aside her words. “It’s good timing, I wanted to check out this place that might give me an internship, and this way I’ll make sure I do it.”

“Yeah, what place?” 

“There’s this gaming company, Rycon Games, it’s sort of an indie company, but I’ve played some of the stuff they put out. They’re uh, working on a version of one of the Solarian board sets, Lair of the Lost Dragon?”  
“Oh!” Sami exclaimed, “I’ve heard about that. Yeah, super cool. If you get a job there, you’ll have to tell me all about it, I bet that would be fun.”

“Yeah! That’s my hope.” He shifted awkwardly, leaning on the cue a little and glancing down at his feet. “I wanted to ask, do you...”

“I’m ready!” Sam announced, striking a dramatic pose next to the pool table. He had the cue in one hand, and the other on his hip, as he started off into the distance. Abby glanced up, and then used her phone to snap a quick photo, much to Sam’s dismay.

“Hey!” 

“Hay’s for horses.” Abby sang to herself, typing on her phone. 

Sami grinned at the exchange, and glanced back up at Sebastian, giving him a moment to finish the thought he’d started, but he shook his head. 

“Later,” he explained, then gave her a cocky wink. “This’ll be quick anyway.”

Sami’s eyebrows went up at that, and as he turned his back and rejoined Sam at the table, she shared a glance with Abby, who grinned and tapped the side of her nose and nodded encouragingly towards the table.

Sebastian let Sam break, and already Sami could see some pointers she could give him. After a moment’s debate as to how best to frame her advice to him, Sami decided to just jump in. After they had each taken their initial shots, she got up from her chair and, still hanging back, began to walk around the pool table, watching.

The next time it was Sam’s turn, he looked over at her first. “Any pointers so far?”

“Hmm.” Sami offered. “Try widening your stance a little, here.” She motioned for him to go ahead, then as he crouched over the table she reached over with her boot and tapped the side of his back foot. 

“Move this back a little, and then for your elbow,” She tapped the back of his arm, “Lift it up almost to where it feels a little too high. You want your arm from the elbow down to feel like it can swing easily, and it should make an “L” shape.”

“Like this?” Sam adjusted his feet and arm, as she nodded.

“Now, as you strike the ball, try to keep the cue parallel to the table, and don’t slow down your stroke until after you’ve hit it.”

He stuck his tongue out in concentration, and lined up a shot for one of the stripes near a corner. There was a moment where they all held their breath, but it lined up. The ball went into the corner pocket like it was headed home and late for dinner. 

Sam let out a whoop, and offered Sami an exuberant high five, which she accepted, laughing at how excited he was. “Now, focus and try to do that a few more times. It won’t always work, but if you get the hang of it, I’ll show you a few more tricks.”

“Dude, thank you!” 

Sami tipped an imaginary hat and walked behind him, back to her armchair. She caught Sebastian watching her as she settled in, and sent him her own cocky wink back at him. He blinked, then ducked his head, hiding just under the fall of that dark hair and turned back to his friend, who was now stalking around the table considering the next shot. 

The game continued, with Sam not quite winning, but putting up enough of a fight to feel like he had some kind of victory. Sami saw Sebastian making careful shots, and considering his moves, something she got the sense he was not used to doing when playing his friend. When the game was done, Sam, with just a little bit of flair, walked over to her chair, then knelt, presenting his pool cue to her with his head bowed.

“When the student is ready,” he intoned, “the teacher will appear.”

Sami laughed and then dodged a pillow thrown at him, by Abby from the other couch. She grabbed it and held it in front of her, using it in a pantomime of a knighting ceremony to bop Sam lightly on each shoulder, then his forehead.

“Arise, Sir Sam of the Rectangular Table. Go forth and practice, practice, practice.”

“Your wish is my command, oh wise one.” he stood up, gave her a slight bow, and then broke his solemn act with a grin. “Want a beer?”

Abby rolled her eyes. “Sam, you know Gus won’t give either me or you a beer.”

Sam frowned at her and then sighed, turning to Sami. “Want me to have Sebastian get you a beer?”

“Oh, uh..” Sami glanced at Sebastian, who shrugged, then offered, “We can leave whenever you want. I woke up late and wouldn’t be going to sleep until hours from now.”

“Sounds like you’re on Sami Time.” Abby offered from her couch, with the faintest grin. Sami gave her a look, knowing Abby hadn’t been able to help herself.

“Yeah, sure.” Sebastian nodded, looking back and forth between the two girls. “Unless...I feel like I’m missing something here.”

Sami saw Abby’s grin widening just a little and made a quick decision. “How about I tell you on the road? We could leave now and have time to get a pretzel from that place I mentioned. Sam, how about next time, I get myself a beer, and you can hand it to me?”

“Sounds good.” he grinned.

“Alright, then.” Sebastian put his pool cue back up on the rack. “Let me just settle up with Gus, I’ll be right back.”

Sam drifted away and was working on setting up the table for another game. When Sebastian walked over to the bar to pay for the table, Sam followed and the girls heard him tell Gus he’d keep the table a little longer just for himself if that was alright.

“Hey, thanks Abby.” Sami whispered, as the other girl stood up and stretched.

“Ain’t no thing.” Abby confirmed. “Hey so when are you getting back, tomorrow? Are you going to need help unloading?”

“Tomorrow, yeah, and it shouldn’t be too much.”

“Well, give me your number, and I’ll send you a text. If you’ve got a lot, a few of us can come over and help you get stuff in.”

"Abby, that's too much, you've already..."

"Not even." The purple-haired girl grinned. "Ulterior motives, remember? I saw your farm and there's enough room for maybe a bonfire, throw you a nice welcoming party, get a group together and hang out, maybe roast a few marshmallows..." 

"I like marshmallows," piped up Sam, his arm propped up on Sebastian's shoulder as the two lounged by the pool table, waiting. "A bonfire sounds cool." Sebastian added, and Abigail smirked.

"Let me know." She patted Sami on the arm, then strode over to Sam, linking her arm through his left arm and pulling him backwards to the door. He kept pace without falling, walking backwards and waved to them both, calling as the door shut behind them, "Drive safe, you crazy kids!"

Their cohorts departed, Sami looked over as Sebastian, his hands in the front pocket of his black hoodie, hair draped over his eyes. She inwardly gulped, as he sat up, and gestured towards the door. 

"Shall we?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Riding on a bike was equally frightening and thrilling, Sami decided, clinging to Sebastian's back as they sped through the dusk towards the far-off glow of city lights. Her borrowed hoodie had been a good call on Abby’s part, because even though he wasn't going at a top speed, the wind was still a little chilly and sharp against her skin. He had brought her a spare helmet, and told her to hold on tight, so she had, wrapping her arms around his waist and clutching at his sides. He had sped off out of town, making her yelp and burrow her face into the back of his shoulder. She could feel him laughing and made a note to get him back for it later somehow.

Once Sami relaxed enough to look up, she lost herself in watching the forest around them, and the last rays of the sun as night took hold. Sebastian seemed very confident on the bike, and was in the end, a careful driver. He didn’t dart between cars, instead kept pace with traffic and was careful to avoid potholes and bumps where he could. He telegraphed his turns to her with his hands, so she could hold on to him, and follow him as he leaned from one side to the other. 

At one stop light, they pulled up next to a car with their windows down, and the friendliest retriever in the back seat. When he saw them, he started to *boof* and wiggle for attention. Sami wasn’t close enough to touch him, but she waved a hello regretfully before the light changed and everyone drove away. Her fingers itched to pet those big, goofy ears though, it had been some time since she had lived somewhere she could have a dog. Now that she had a farm, Sami thought to herself, maybe she could visit a rescue shelter and bring one home. The thought have her a warm feeling: she really was on “Sami Time” and didn’t have a boss other than herself to answer to, or a clock to watch. It was a realization she kept having, and to have it while on the back of a motorcycle, her arms around a fun, and honestly, good-looking man, with the cold night air on her face, felt delightfully freeing.

Sami soon grew more comfortable as they drove, and rested her head on his shoulder, while still keeping a firm, but less frantic grip, on his sides. Sebastian noticed, relaxing a little more as well, and reached down a hand to lightly squeeze her thigh just above the knee. She felt a little thrill in her stomach and gave him a small squeeze around his middle in return. At the next light, he lifted the visor on his helmet and called back, “Just point me where to go, are we too early to grab a pretzel?”

Sami shook her head and replied, “Once we get into downtown, I’ll get you there. Take the exit for the Gridball arena.”

Sebastian nodded and put his visor back down as the light turned and off they went.

The area around the arena was peppered with local sports bars, and lots of colorful flags. The Gridball season had ended earlier that week, and now the cleanup crews dominated the area, breaking down temporary buildings and picking up trash. At the moment, due to the late hour, the only activity came from the area around the bars, and this is where Sami directed him. They pulled up near a small park, where a collection of food trucks were gathered, and Sami pointed to one in particular, with pretzels and a chubby man in a baker’s apron painted on the side. Sebastian pulled up near it, and put down the kickstand, resting the bike and turning off the engine, before taking off his helmet to shake out his hair. Sami carefully took hers off, and hopping off the back of the bike, rested the helmet on her seat. 

“This is my treat.” she told him. “Do you want anything in particular, or should I surprise you?”

He considered a moment, and then smirked before answering, “Surprise me. Go with what you’re good at.”

Sami felt herself flush slightly. “What did I do that’s so surprising?” she asked.

“Well, for one, you taught Sam to be better at pool!” He laughed, his eyes bright and cheeks a little flushed, Sami assumed from the ride into the city. “He’s really terrible, and every week he wants to try, I’ve even offered to give him pointers, but he’s so stubborn.”

“He just needed it to come from someone he wasn’t trying to compete with.” Sami offered. “If it came from you, the person he’s trying to beat at pool, his victory wouldn’t feel like his own. He had to do it himself, which, having someone else suggest it like that, keeps it subtle enough.” She gestured downwards with her hand to stress the word ‘subtle’. 

“He’s going to be like that every week now,” Sebastian sighed as he ran a free hand through his dark hair, obviously still feeling like it wasn’t quite styled right. Sami thought, watching him fuss, that she didn’t mind how it looked, ruffled from the helmet and wind. She shook herself as she felt herself focused on his hand while it slid through the strands. His hair looked so soft, maybe she could sneak a quick brush through it while behind him on the bike...

“I wonder if he’s still there practicing,” Sami mused. “Anyway, no preferences? Allergies? Stuff that you just don’t like at all?”

He shook his head. “I mean, depends on how wild these pretzels get. Not a fan of mushrooms, and like...scrambled eggs?”

Sami laughed, and turned to get in line in front of the truck. “Yeah, we’re safe from those here.” she called over her shoulder.

While she waited in line, she checked her phone, sending her mom a quick text. Her mom had only recently learned to use the texting feature, and Sami had gotten her to try it, because she had promised to send pictures of the farm as updates.

_Hey Mom, we’re on our way, just stopping for dinner. My friend might crash on the couch if that’s okay, so they’re not driving back too late. We’ll get in after you go to bed probably, but I have my key. Love you!_

She noticed there was also a message from a number she didn’t recognize, and opening it up, saw it was Abby, so she saved the number in her phone book.

_Told you Sam was into Penny. After we left you crazy kids, he stopped by her trailer and had to tell her about almost winning at pool. Dude has got it bad. We couldn’t get her to leave and hang out, but she said she might come help out with your stuff tomorrow. Maybe we can get her to stay for marshmallows? ;)_

Sami shook her head. Abigail was not a girl to be messed with. She sent back a quick message.

_Sure, I just gotta see what time we leave tomorrow, how this is all going to work. I’ll keep you posted, but I won’t mind roasting some sweet treats over a fire with a few friends, as long as I have some help clearing space for a fire, away from the crops ;)_

Her turn at the window came pretty quickly, and Sami got two large pretzels with a full set of dipping sauces, then stood to the side to wait for it. They came out in small paper trays, with three small cups of different dips to go with: beer cheese, mustard, and gochujang mayo. Sami grabbed two forks, a handful of napkins, then walked over to rejoin Sebastian at the bike. 

“We could roll the bike over and sit on the bench?” she suggested, nodding towards a black iron bench about twenty feet away. He agreed, and stepped off the bike, kicked up the stand, and followed behind her. She used her foot to nudge some trash that was in the middle of the seat, over to one side, so there was room for both of them to sit. Sebastian propped up the bike next to the bench, then took his pretzel and dips from Sami, and settled down to sit next to her. 

It was pretty late at night, just before 11 pm, but most bars in this area would be open until 2 am or later, so there were enough people lined up for the pretzel truck to keep them making more. The smell of fresh dough from the truck held strong against the other city smells of trash and gasoline. Sami could feel the warmth of his leg, just barely touching hers, and tried not to fidget. She had just been sitting behind him on a bike, after all, which had managed to put them at pretty close quarters. The cool metal of the bench pressed against her back, and Sami could feel the hum of city life in her bones. Somehow, with him next to her, she felt less like it was about to swallow her whole. Taking a deep breath, she turned and watched, as Sebastian ripped off a piece of his pretzel and debated which dip to use first. 

“You’ve got beer cheese, mustard, and gochujang mayo.” Sami offered, her mouth half-full with a piece of her own freshly-baked bready goodness, dipped in the mayo.

“Wait, what’s that last one again?” 

“Gochujang mayo.” Sami repeated, swallowing her bite and clearing her throat. “It’s made with this spicy pepper and it’s really good. The beer cheese is decent, too. The guy who owns this truck, his brother has a brewery, so they use one of the ales to make it.” She pointed at the third cup. “I’m not about the mustard, personally. It’s too bitter for me, but you should try it and see.”

“Alright.” Sebastian made up his mind and went for the red cup with the spicy mayo, and scooped up a decent amount on his pretzel. He took a bite, waited, then nodded and took another bite. “Not bad.”

He tried the cheese next and pronounced it as Sami has said, decent. The mustard was not a big hit, and he went back to the spicy mayo, finishing off his pretzel just as she finished hers. Sami gathered up their napkins, and picked up the other trash around the bench, before carrying it over to a nearby trash bin. 

“Excuse me, miss, if you have any left I’ll take it.” 

An older man had approached her, his clothes ragged, mismatched and dirty, and his hands in finger gloves that had seen better days. Sami glanced down at the trash in her hands and shook her head. “Sorry, dude, none left. I’ll get you one, though. Got a sauce you like best?”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, miss.” he waved his hands and made as if to shuffle off. 

“I want to, wait here.” He stopped and Sami went over to the truck, the line having dwindled down to only two or three people. When she got up to the window, she quietly ordered a double, with extra sauce, and waited a moment before the guy handed it through the window. She turned her back to the man standing near the trash bin, and slipped some money out of her wallet, tucking it in between some napkins, then brought the food over to him. 

“Here, my treat.” She offered the food and he took it gratefully. Then, she handed over the napkins, with the bills just sticking out on the side. He saw them, and before he could thank her, she smiled and walked back to Sebastian, who had been quietly watching from the bench. 

“Ready to go?” She asked, and he nodded, standing up and brushing the bits of salt off his shirt. The older man had wandered off with his prize, and Sebastian leaned close to whisper, “That was nice of you. Do you know him?”

“Not really.” She whispered back, fiddling with the straps on the helmet before putting it on. “I saw him a couple times when I’d come to the bars here. I think he sleeps in the back of the park over there. Figure whatever I have is more than he does, so I can buy him a pretzel.”

“There’s a guy in Pelican Town like that, he sleeps in a tent behind our house, back a ways. Sometimes Mom gives him our extra food. She’s offered to build him a better structure, but he says he’s happy with his little area.”

“Really? Even in the winter?” Sami’s eyebrow indicated she didn’t quite believe him. 

“Yeah, he’s got this tent that’s got to be treated to resist water, and a little campfire with stones around it for sitting. Nice guy. Fishes and keeps to himself. I usually go out to the lake to smoke late at night and I see him sometimes.” 

“Wow, I mean, if he’s happy, and it’s his choice, you know. Some people are really into that life. I think if it were me, I couldn’t do it. My little cabin is really just about the most roughing it I usually feel like doing.” Sami gave Sebastian a little smile, then paused as she considered something. 

“We’ve got time, and it’s probably on the way. Where’s the studio you wanted to check out, is it downtown? We could at least drive by it.”

“Sure, that would be cool.” he grinned and pulled out his phone to pull up the info. “Here, uh...17 Clark Street, Suite 3.” 

“That’s just a few streets up, and then we can head to my parent’s, if that’s cool.” Sami suggested.

“Hey, as I’ve been told, we’re on Sami time,” Sebastian shrugged, “So you tell me where to drive you, and that’s what we’ll do.”

“Anywhere?”

Sebastian put on his helmet, sat on the bike, then reached back and patted the seat behind him by way of an answer. Message received, Sami put her helmet on as well, hopped on, and wrapped her arms around his waist again. A girl could get used to this, she thought, and then a small voice softly chided her, that this was a man who was looking to move out of the valley and on to pursue a dream. It would be best to enjoy the moment, instead, so that’s what she did. Before he could start up the bike, she leaned forward, pressing her chest against his back, and brushing just so slightly against the bit of exposed skin on his neck, she offered, “Turn left out of here, and then it’s two streets down. I think you’ll want a right onto Clark, if it’s where I think it is.” 

As she spoke, she felt his muscles under her hands tense, and smiled a little inner grin. If she had not misread him, he was flirting with her, and she had decided it was time to do a little flirting back. He nodded, and turned the key to start the bike, the sound of the engine cutting through other sounds of cars and music from the bars. She leaned back into her seat and rested her head on his shoulder, leaning with him through the turns and downtown evening traffic. Within a few minutes, they pulled up at the sidewalk in front of a chrome and glass office building, and they could both see a sign next to the door with different business logos, one of them a star shape with a large “R” over it. 

“This is it.” Sebastian said, lifting up his visor and sizing up the building.

“Not a bad spot.” Sami offered. “There’s some places to get lunch on the next street, and of course the pretzel truck is just down that way. This area does get really clogged during Gridball games, but you could probably use a bus, if there’s no good place to leave the bike.” She looked around for a parking garage and then pointed. “There, there’s one over on that corner.”

“That could work,” he mused softly. “Cool. Anywhere else you wanna see before we head to your folks?”

“I think I’m alright, unless you want to do a loop through Downtown. Here, let me pull up directions for you, that’ll take you past a few neat spots.”

Sami pulled out her phone with one hand, as Sebastian turned backwards towards her a little, to see her screen. He placed a hand lightly on her leg and she felt her face flush. His palm felt warm and solid through her jeans. 

“Here, uh..” She showed him her phone screen. “It’s about twenty minutes up to the northern side of the city, if you go a few streets here, we’ll get an exit for the expressway up to that area.”

“Sounds good.” He removed the light touch of his hand and turned back to the bike, visor down. Sebastian waited while she tucked her phone away and wrapped her arms around his waist again, before nudging the bike out into traffic. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The bike was loud by contrast once they made it to the neighborhood where Sami’s parents lived. It was a suburban area, but the houses were still pretty close together, with most of the lawns being around the back. Sami pointed Sebastian to a driveway between two houses, and he turned off the bike, so they could both hop off. He quietly walked it the rest of the way, the gravel crackling under his tires, with Sami just ahead of him.

Her parent’s house was a two story home, that had been built up over the years. The second floor was more recent, and was their entire bedroom, while the downstairs had been a full home originally, and contained the kitchen, living room, and two bedrooms. The backyard was fenced in and held a small vegetable garden, an old picnic table, and strings of mismatched solar lights. Sami opened the latch, guiding Sebastian and the bike through the gate. She wasn’t going to fuss with the garage this late, and his bike would be safe if it was locked in the backyard, so he tucked it against the back of the house, while Sami unlocked the back door. 

“Here we are.” Sami whispered. The back porch led into a sunken living room, which then led into the kitchen. She tiptoed over to the kitchen table, where a note had been left, along with two bottles, and a wrapped plate of crackers with cheese. Sebastian quietly followed, and looked over her shoulder at the note as she read it. 

_Make yourself at home, Dad says these are ready to try if your friend likes cider. Breakfast and coffee in the morning. - Mom_

Sami took the pen that was left from writing the note, and drew a little heart under her mom’s signature, then added her name under it. 

“Want to try these before bed?” she whispered, turning to Sebastian and offering him one of the bottles.

“Sure, I was going to ask if it was alright to smoke out back, if you think your folks would mind?”

“Yeah, I think there should be something on the picnic table for that. Let’s check.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I get why you took the offer of the farm, working for Joja sounds like it sucked, but why did you leave all....this? You seem like you don’t miss the city much."

"You know, it was one of those feelings, the ones you don't have words for? It's like when you hear a chord in a song that just ....reaches in and touches something, and you knew it was there, but you were ignoring it, but then you can't, because you have something to tie it to. It's usually in the movies, that someone starts running, or a battle scene is warming up...I just got this itch, and it felt like everything in the city didn't fit right. It was too tight in some places and too loose in others, and I just needed a place that didn't know me, so I could figure out my new fit. Now that I’ve done it, I don’t feel like the city really knows me anymore. It’s almost like an old boyfriend I’ve moved on from."

"Well," Sebastian considered this for a moment. "Farm life seems to look good on you, still..." he paused and turned, really looking at her. "You almost seem too big for it."

"Rude." She leaned over the picnic table and punched his shoulder. 

"OW. No, not like that, you're fine, but I mean, uh. You're.." he gestured helplessly, making circles with his hands while the cigarette between his left fingers made shapes against the night.

"You've got a lot of 'you' in you. I mean. It's like...you're painting a self portrait, but you're only using half the colors you could."

"You sound like Emily." She gave him a little smile. 

"She's got her own way of making sense. Still. I feel like whatever you do, you'll make it more than anyone expected. You're too...Sami." 

"I'll take it as a vote of confidence, I think." She tipped the top of her cider bottle in his direction. "And thank you kindly for it."

There was that slight blush again, that Sami found just a little charming. She had the sense that if she ever brought it up, he'd deny it. He didn't seem to know he was doing it, and she had seen Sebastian flit between moments of cool, raw confidence, and bashful, cautious flirtation.

"You're saying so many nice things about me, Sebs. I hope you're not setting the bar too high, I am very often, classically uncool." Sami winked, then took a sip of her cider, finishing it off in one big mouthful before continuing.

"Thank you for driving me up here, again. I'll get you set up on the couch. Mom will probably make something for breakfast, and you can head back any time....just want to stay on Robin's good side and I doubt she'd be happy with me if I let you drive back at this hour." And I like spending time with you, she thought to herself.

Sebastian stubbed his cigarette out on the little ashtray Sami's parents had assigned to the picnic table. "Mom just worries a lot. If she knew half the things I've actually done, she'd never let me out of the house." Sami raised an eyebrow.

"Should I be worried then, that 'ol dangerous Sebs is going to be in the next room, sleeping on my couch tonight?" She teased, reaching over the table and poking lightly at the leather sleeves of his jacket. He did look a little bit like a city bad boy, sitting at her parent's picnic table, at two in the morning, a faint cloud of cigarette smoke wafting around him.

He gave her a half grin from under that goth boy sweep of hair, that Sami could just barely see now that there were no cigarettes to chat by. The solar-powered lights her parents had strung throughout the garden only served to keep it from being completely dark. 

"Nah.... we're on Sami time tonight, you make the rules, remember? If we were on ‘ol Seb’s time, well....I might have made some suggestions, just to see where they took us." He said it so quietly she barely heard him, and for a moment she felt the way his eyes took all of her in. 

"...sides," he added, breaking the soft tension between them, "your dad makes really good cider, I gotta behave so I can get that recipe." he tilted his bottle up, finishing off the last sip.

"It is really good." Sami tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, as she stood up and waited by the end of the table for him to tuck his cigarettes in a jacket pocket. "You’ll have to tell him in the morning, he’ll be thrilled. Dad just started brewing stuff last year. I should ask him if he has enough for me to bring back to the Valley, see if Gus likes it."

She put a finger to her lips as they made their way back into the house, the screen door only squeaking a little. Sebastian went to the couch and took off his jacket, folding it in half and putting it to one end, while Sami locked the back door.

"I'll grab you a blanket." Sami's old room was right next to the small living room, and flipping on the light, she grabbed a folded blanket from the foot of her bed, and one of the pillows. Turning around to the door, she paused, watching Sebastian's expression as he leaned against the doorway, and looked around her old room.. This had been her bedroom since always, and it bore the wear and hodgepodge, decorative motif from at least three different stylistic parts of her life. She wondered, not for the first time, what he was thinking.

Stepping forward to hand him the blankets at her doorway, Sami looked down for a moment, then whispered as Sebastian leaned closer to hear, "Maybe I shouldn't ask, but if we were on Sebastian time, what would the rules be then?" 

He stood up from his casual lean, to slide his hands up just past her wrists and rested them lightly on her arms, the blanket held between them. He braced himself as he leaned further in, just barely touched her ear with his lips. Sami froze, the warmth of Sebastian's cheek against hers making the rest of her body suddenly feel so cold. One small turn of her head and they’d be kissing in the doorway of her childhood room. She felt a little shiver in the base of her spine race upwards as his warm breath brushed against her earlobe and she almost dropped the blanket on the floor.

"That's for.." he whispered into the shell of her ear, "me to know, and you, if you want, to find out." He lingered, gently holding her arms, the side of his face just touching hers. She was very aware of the curve of his lips as they rested just above the line of her jaw. 

Closing her eyes, Sami reminded herself to breathe, as Sebastian’s nose brushed her ear. She felt his mouth just touch the side of her neck as he slowly lowered his face down to her shoulder. Another small shiver raced up her spine as the feel of his lips met the valley at the base of her neck. His hands on her forearms rested lightly, not gripping, the thumbs rubbing small circles into her skin. He lightly nuzzled her skin, his nose and lips ghosting across her exposed shoulder.

“Mmm...” Sami really did want to find out, she told herself. Maybe here wasn’t the best place or time, with her parents asleep in their room one floor up, but she wanted to drop that blanket on the floor, shut the door to her room, and sink her hands into his soft, dark hair. She wanted to slide her hands up underneath his shirt, feel his warm skin, and make him moan and beg her for more. Sami wanted to feel his hands on her, and let him explore, those dark eyes never leaving hers, so she could see behind them as she watched him come apart.

“I uhm.” Sami took a half step back and felt a chill as he let her go and stood up straight, watching her carefully. “Phew. I’d like to find out. Maybe not tonight.” she whispered, adding the last bit quickly at his small grin. “I think I’ve always been curious, I like you, but...”

Sami shook herself, sighed, and decided to sit down on the floor of her room, putting the bundle down, and patting the floor next to her. He quietly joined her, folding his long legs and leaning back on his hands. 

“I like you, Sebastian. You’ve been fun to hang around with, you’re cute, and I would be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about doing more than paling around with you.”

“Well, thank you.” 

“I haven’t, because...” Sami fidgeted with the hem of her jeans at her ankle. “You asked earlier why I left the city, why coming to Pelican Town was more than just moving into an old farm. I came out to the Valley to really be focused on myself, and get back into a proper headspace. I told myself I was going to take a year off from relationships, and see who I was on the other side when I came through. Now, here I am, barely a week in, and you...” she lifted her eyes and gave him a small smile, “You’ve been more interesting of a friend than I expected to find.”

She reached over and placed a tentative hand on his knee, rubbing the lines of his kneecap in small circles over the dark fabric. Sebastian stayed leaned back, but she saw him gulp slightly as his dark eyes locked on to hers. She stayed there, waiting for a moment, her plain confession hanging in the air. 

“Well, I also like you.” He spoke slowly, and she could see him thinking it through carefully. “I didn’t do this favor to...I wanted to help you, even if you didn’t think of me that way. You’re cool, and yeah, if you let me, I’d be happy to be more, but.” he cleared his throat and shifted the weight on his hands slightly, glancing down at her hand on his knee. “Like I said, we’re on Sami time so.....you call the shots. And..” he paused, then added, almost shyly, “I like the girl I see, so...whoever she is now, or a year from now, I think I’d still want to know her.”

Sami blushed and drifted her fingers ever so slightly up the hem of his jeans, just touching the raised seam on the inside of his thigh halfway up the leg. Sebastian cleared his throat, but kept his hands decidedly on the floor. Sami could see his splayed hands had started to tense, and ball up, the closer she got. 

Sami uncrossed her legs and knelt forward on her knees, reaching her right hand over to rest on his other knee. She knelt in front of him, her knees touching the point where his legs crossed. She reached her left hand toward his hair, and then paused.

“May I?” he nodded, and she carefully combed her fingers through the sweep of dark hair that fell over his face, lifting it back so she could see more of him. “I’ve been...” she admitted, feeling her cheeks warm, “thinking about doing that since the day you gave me directions around town. More than a few times.”

“Yeah?” he leaned his face towards her hand and closing his eyes partway, pressed his lips to her palm. “I’m open to hearing about your other ideas, Sami. Anytime you want to share them.”

“Hmm.” Sami could see how tightly he was holding himself back, and it made her want to push just a little further to see how far he could go. Sami wanted to give in, and feel his excitement, let him put those hands to better use than gripping the carpet of her room, but she felt there was fun to be had in this slow chase, and that there might be room to be a little wicked if he was of the same mind.

Sami brought her hands down to rest on Sebastian’s crossed legs and gently moved them apart with his help. He followed her direction and moved so that she sat on her knees between them, hands in front of her on the carpet, just in front of his lap. She could feel the warmth radiating from him on either side and noticed he had started biting the side of his lip as he quietly watched her. 

Enclosed in the circle of his legs, Sami reached up, and pulled out the elastic holding her hair back, tossing it over her shoulder towards her bed. She reached up into her hair and fluffed it out, combing her hands through and arching her back just so slightly. 

“Would you mind reaching over and quietly shutting the door?” she whispered.

Sebastian’s legs shifted against her as he leaned to the side, nudging the door shut. The click as it settled shut was the loudest sound either of them had ever heard.

Sami let her hair fall around her shoulders, and rested her arms back on his upper thighs, thumbs just touching the inner seam of his dark jeans. Sebastian's shirt fell untucked around his hips, and Sami licked her bottom lip, wondering if any of the occasional adjustments she had seen him subtly make, were due to a growing need for release. She hoped so, the thought of him in need like that gave her just the right kind of thrill.

“Give me your hands.” Sami whispered, as Sebastian leaned back from the door. She took them in hers and looked down at them, turning them over and rubbing the lines with her fingers.

Their faces were only inches from each other, and she brushed her cheek against his, before slowly sitting back.. He followed her, leaning his whole body forward slightly. She could feel against her knees just how full his attention on her was. Keeping just far enough away for the moment, she looked down at those hands, pushing them palm to palm with her own. 

"If I were to consider kissing you.." she began, "where would you like your hands to be?" Keeping eye contact, she brought his hands together in her own, and then kissed his fingertips. She then took the tip of one index finger, and licked it, pulling it into her mouth and resting her teeth just on the nail. Sebastian's eyes grew a little wider and he leaned his forehead against hers, his breathing just a slight bit heavier than before. 

"If..." He began, keeping his voice low, and halting between his words, "you were to kiss me, you could put my hands anywhere you wanted, if I'm allowed to make full use of what they find there." 

"Hmm." She considered, eyes flickering to his lips as they waited, his mouth partially open. She could see the little red mark where he had bitten his lip and tch'd at him. 

"Sebs."

"Yeah?"

"You should be kinder to that mouth of yours, what if I...wanted to abuse it myself, and.." here she lent forward with her lips and licked the corner near where he had bitten with the tip of her tongue, "I find you've done all my work for me."

"Sami.." he breathed.

"Yeah?"

"...please.."

With that, she kissed him, teasing his lips with her tongue as she felt Sebastian gasp and open to her. His hands she pulled to her chest, and he froze, then growled low in his throat, cupping both breasts hungrily. Sami rested her forearms on his shoulders, so that her hands were behind his head, and amused herself with the feel of his long hair between her fingers, as she indulged herself in the feel of him.

Sebastian leaned into the kiss, shifting his legs to tighten around her. His left hand slid down her side, paused at the hem of her shirt, then snuck underneath to brush against her bra. His fingers nudged up and under the cup, and he ran the pad of his thumb over her nipple, making her gasp and lightly pull his bottom lip with her teeth.

“This is okay?” Sebastian whispered, pulling away from Sami’s mouth only to revisit his earlier explorations along her ear and neck. 

“Mmmmm.” Sami answered, then added “I’ll tell you when to stop. We just have to be quiet.”

“Quiet, hmm. What if I want to hear more of the sounds you’re making?” Both hands under her bra and mouth teasing her neck, Sami could feel Sebastian pulling her closer to him inch by inch. Her legs folded under her, her knees pressed against the crotch of his jeans, and she lifted her left knee slightly, rubbing against the hard length there. 

“Aaah..mmm.” he moaned quietly, resting his forehead on her shoulder and turning his face into her neck. “Sami..”

“Yeah?” she rubbed herself against him again.

“Oh Yoba...” he whispered, his voice breaking at the end.

Sami grinned, and reaching to the side, pulled the pillow over, and placed it behind her, as she pulled away from him and laid back on the floor. She pulled her legs out from under her, then rested her right foot where her knee had pressed. Sebastian leaned forward over her legs, pulling her knees closer to him. He rested his head against her left knee and looked up at her through his ever-present veil of dark hair. 

Sami saw him watching her, his face flushed and his body tense, and winked. Her hands slid down along her waist, and pulled her cotton shirt back up and off, the now loose bra coming with it. Bare from the waist up, she cupped one breast in her right hand, and crooked a finger at him with the left. 

“I’m cold...” she beckoned.

Sebastian put a hand on her leg and carefully moved her foot from his crotch, placing a kiss on her ankle, then moved up her body, her legs to either side and his eyes drinking her in. As he moved over her belly, his hair tickled and she squirmed, trying to muffle a giggle. 

“Oh, you’re a little ticklish here...” Sebastian mused, leaning down and kissing just below her ribs. 

“Don’t get any ideas, if you start tickling me, I can’t promise how quiet I’ll be able to be.” Sami admonished, as his hands slid along her sides.

“I’ve already got more ideas than I know what to do with.” he murmured into her skin.

“We’ll just have to discuss them another time, oohh...” Sami arched her back as his lips found her nipple and he moved up to cover her with his body.

He lost himself in teasing her breasts, switching between hands and lips, and Sami shared her appreciation by sliding herself up against the solid length in his jeans. He moaned, muffling himself against her skin, then looked up at her, licking her left nipple before asking, “I do have an idea we could explore now fairly easily.”

“I’m sure you do.”

“How would you feel..” another lick to the other breast, “If I let my other hand...” he trailed off, but kept watching her expression as he hooked his hips against hers. She could feel his tip and full length rub against her, thick and wanting. Sami decided she liked the idea of seeing his face should she get her hands on it.

“I think...” Sami blushed, “...great minds think alike.”

Sami kissed him again, running her hands under his shirt and down his back, pulling him up to her. His skin felt warm, and flushed against her hands, his slender body taut and fitting so cleanly into hers. She wasn’t going to regret this, she promised herself. Whatever came tomorrow, or technically later that day, she was here, pressed into the carpet with Sebastian between her legs, and she could both see and feel how much he wanted her. His hungry hands, slow, deep kisses, and little surprised gasps as she teased him along were catnip to her. He unwrapped her carefully, like a gift he had intended to savor. However the morning went, she wouldn’t lie to herself and pretend she hadn’t wanted this in some way, since the day he let her in from the rain in his froggy pajama pants, and made her breakfast.

“Here, let’s make some adjustments.” Sami reached for the blanket she had dropped earlier and pulled it over Sebastian’s back and around them both. 

“I'll allow you to remove one piece of clothing, since I've already done." Sami smirked and wiggled against him. "Shirt or pants, one or the other.." 

"Yoba, Sami.." he chuckled. "I gotta ask, I...don't want to stop and I'm not assuming, but what is...I don't have any condoms on me."

"Is that one of those other ideas you're not sure what to do with?" Sami ran her hands down his back and snuck her fingers under the line of his belt. Sebs was a boxer man, she discovered.

"One of many." He grinned at her, before reaching up and rubbed a thumb over her right ear, before sinking one hand into her hair. 

"Let's save some ideas for next time." Sami offered, a little softer at the end than she intended, watching his expression. 

"I might have more ideas than just....could really be covered by one discussion." Sebastian confessed, flushing and ducking his head down at her smile.

"Awwww....Sebastian... that was positively sweet." Sami put her hand under his chin and gently brought his eyes back up to hers. "If you're interested in seeing where this goes, I can promise I will be uhm, open about exploring them."

Sebastian grinned and pushed himself up and back, removing his shirt in one swift movement. 

"Before you come back," Sami held up her palm, then pointed with a finger, "if those are staying, I'd appreciate a little adjustment." 

Reaching down to her own pants, her eyes on his face, Sami undid the top button, then slid down the zipper. Her right hand then crept under her clothes, and she cupped her mound, biting her lip at the sensation. "Just making sure you've got room. Return the favor?"

She felt a warm flush of pleasure as she watched him gulp, then hurry through removing his belt and undoing the front of his pants. Sami scooted to the side to share her pillow and Sebastian gathered the blanket around himself like a cape, before he crept back up and wrapped himself around her.

Now they both lay cuddled, chest to chest, on their sides and Sami could feel Sebastian's hand follow the trail her own had laid, slow fingers sliding under the line of her panties to twist in her hair. She could feel how wet she was, and gasped as he teased two fingers past her lips to rub against her clit.

"Yes..." She hissed. "My turn." 

She could feel his pulse in his cock, the tip poking past the hole in his boxers, and already slick with precum. A quick fumble with the button, and Sami cupped her hand around him in satisfaction. Sebastian shuddered against her, closing his eyes and pausing his own explorations for a moment.

"You're going....to break....my concentration." He teased, nuzzling her neck, and squeezing her breast with his other hand.

"Mmm...you’re doing just fine so far." Sami grinned and ground herself against his hand, as she felt the edges of the release she craved creep ever closer. 

"Yoba, Sami, you're so wet." He kissed her, while moving both fingers deep into her, muffling her moan with his own as she gripped him and ran her thumb over his wet tip.

"We've got to do this where I can hear you, make you make those noises and not hold back." Pumping his fingers deeply inside her, he rubbed his thumb against her nub and Sami lost herself in desperate grinds and blossoming sensations. Fireworks in her head building in intensity, she pulled against him with her hand, sliding slowly up and down, then cupping his tip in her palm. She could feel how tightly he was holding himself, and brought her hand up to her mouth, licking it, then snuck her hand back down. She felt him buck and heard his hitched gasp and the flesh she held pulsed and flexed against her fingers.

He faltered for a moment, and then pulled her closer with a small moan, claiming her mouth. She felt as his fingers slid out and he began rubbing against her clit with his thumb, then nudged her opening with his other fingers, this time sliding three into her. Sami felt herself clench, and made herself a silent promise this would not be the only time she’d let him touch her like this. Just before she gasped and arched against him in pure pleasure, she felt him twitch in her hand and jolt against her, moaning into her mouth.

The afterglow was so delicious, his dark mop of hair next to her on the pillow, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. Sami felt warm and languid, his fingers still inside her as the aftershocks of her orgasm clenched around them. She carefully removed her hand from around his cock, brought it to her mouth and licked the line of cum off her palm. 

"Sami.." Sebastian watched her lick her hand, an almost bemused expression on his face. 

"Hey you." She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"You're going to be very distracting, aren't you?" 

“Only if you promise to return the favor.”

Sebastian’s answer was to smile and kiss her, slowly, his dark hair falling down around her face to hide them both. She sunk her hands into it, and held him close, sated, but drawn in for whatever nibbles were left of this late-night snack they had shared.

“So,” he asked, a few moments later, his fingers studying the curve of her waist. “As far as Sami’s rules go, want me to take the couch for now, or should we move to your bed for the actual sleeping part of this trip?”


	7. A Bit of a Crush*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in updating! I have some life stuff happen, but I'm doing okay, and hope you'll enjoy this chapter as my thank you for reading! The one after this will be available soon as well. <3

Sebastian ended up gracefully taking the couch, but not before they curled together and indulged in a few last kisses. “I wanted to do this,” she clarified whispering into the dark, still curled up under the blanket with him, too warm and comfy to move, “and I want to do more, but there’s no strings unless we want them.” She played with his hair, twisting it around one finger idly. “I like you, touching you is fun, and you touching me is lovely,” she grinned at him and he chuckled, “and that’s all I’ve got. I’m still figuring the rest of this life out, and I want to keep you in it as long as you’ll let me.”

“Mmm.” he had leaned in and kissed her, moving his hand from the curve of her waist, down to cup her hip and pull her in as close as he could. She could feel the slim lines of his body and the sweat they had worked up together. “I’ll be in you...or your life, as much as you want me to be.” He smirked at her, and she had then decided a raspberry right on his nipple was in order. By his reaction, Sebastian did not agree he had needed that, and it degraded into a brief, and somewhat quiet, tickle fight. 

After they had agreed to both stop, and the yawning had set in, both Sami and Sebastian had parted ways, to catch some sleep for whatever hours the night still had to offer. Sebastian took the blanket and pillow from the floor with him, and turning back, had gathered Sami up in another kiss that left her feeling very tempted to drag him under the covers with her. She didn’t know what drew her to him, or even if she needed to figure that out at the moment, but after their moment together, Sami was sure she had a bit of a crush on the carpenter’s son. She had curled up in her old bed, blankets much colder than she liked, and replayed his touches in her head until sleep claimed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Sami peeked out from under her comforter, to the sound of her mother’s soft footsteps, as she padded around the kitchen. Sami soon caught the smell of coffee and felt her head kick into gear. Her body took a moment longer, coming to life as she indulged herself in a long stretch, before wrapping the blanket around her and creeping out of her room. 

A quick glance at the couch and she could see Sebastian’s dark mop of hair mostly hidden under the blanket they had shared earlier. Knowing her mom was an early bird, and would be likely to chat over the coffee she was brewing, Sami knelt down and whispered to him “If you want to hide in my room, take the bed, just don’t lock the door. I’ll come nap a bit more after I say hello.”

He mumbled something she couldn’t make out, and wrapping the blanket around him, trundled half awake straight to her room, flopping down on the bed and curling back into sleep. Sami felt a soft grin creep up her face as she watched, for there was a man who had strong feelings about sleep. She reminded herself that she had offered to take him to The Brewery for coffee beans later, and after keeping him up so late, she had better make sure that was part of the plan. 

“Hi, Mom.” She poked her head around the corner, and was greeted by the cheerful waving of her mother’s pink-bathrobe clad hand. Several mugs sat on the counter, and she had made a full pot of coffee. 

“Hey Sunshine.” her Mom cooed. “Want some coffee or breakfast?” 

“Later, I might sleep a little more, but I wanted to give you a hug and check out what plans are for you and Dad.” Sami opened her blanket and wrapped her mom in a hug, resting her head on the older woman’s shoulder for a moment.

“Well, Dad’s going to go fishing for a few, that’s why I’m up, so if you need a little more sleep that’s fine. The farm’s maybe a two hour ride, so how about we plan to leave a little after lunch time, and we can have dinner in town?”

“That’ll work.” Sami stood back from the hug and looked around the kitchen. “I promised to stop by the Brewery on the way back to pick up some beans, do you think Dad will mind? I kinda bribed my friend with coffee-related payment.”

“Well, if it’s to thank your friend, I think it will be okay.” her mom turned back to the counter, and then cast a sly side eye to Sami. “You both got in a little late.”

Sami felt her face blush a little. “We did, I hope we didn’t wake you up, and thank you for the snacks and ciders. They were really nice, we sat out back and drank them. I’ll make sure Dad gets the bottles to reuse.”

“Ya’ll were fine, only woke up once when you got in.” her Mom grinned. “Go back and get some sleep, and when your friend and you are ready for breakfast, just let me know.”

She made a shooing motion with her hands, and Sami blushed further, nodding and making her way back to the door of her room. Slipping in, the blanket wrapped tight, she paused a moment with the door shut behind her, taking in the sight of Sebastian’s hair spilled over her pillow. He lay on his side, his back to the door, with room left for her to sleep next to him. Sami quietly turned the lock on the handle, and then curled up behind him in the bed, burying her face in the back of his neck, with her hand and blanket over his side. She felt him shift and mumble into the pillow, then settle into the curve of her body against his back. Her bed now not so cold, she closed her eyes, feeling the rhythm of him breathing against her, and drifted languidly into sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The clock next to the bed read 9:10 am when she opened her eyes, and her bladder voiced an opinion on the urgency of things. Grumbling, she slowly slipped out of bed, leaving the blanket, and padded into the attached bathroom, softly clicking the door shut. She sat on the toilet, and rubbed her eyes. Sami thought to herself that she felt a little sore, and remembering why, she smirked a little, biting her lip. Washing her hands, she decided on a rough plan: wake Sebastian up, offer him coffee, breakfast and a shower, and then say he could keep hanging out, or head back, and she’d pick him up some coffee beans to give him later as a thank you. Her hands itched to spend all day touching him, looking into his eyes and making him smile, but they had chosen an awkward moment to start being this close, and when she got back to the farm...well, they had time to figure out what this was. 

Slipping back in bed, she found he was more awake this time, and he turned slightly to look back at her. 

“Hey.” Sebastian mumbled, his hair falling over his half-opened eyes. “Is a girl in my bed.”

“We’re not in your bed, silly.” she chuckled, as he blinked a few times and squirmed to roll over and face her. 

“Your bed.” he repeated, that grin from the night before making a return visit. Sami felt the butterflies in her stomach do aerial flips. 

He reached over and tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear. “Thanks for last night. You, uhm, you’re pretty special.” he snuggled deeper into the pillow, carefully watching her face. 

She answered him by leaning in and sinking into a kiss, pulling herself closer under the covers. His hands helped, pulling her in and drifting down to rest on her hips. Sami lifted her leg up over his to pull him in, and felt his hands clench as he gripped her hips tighter and moved against her. 

She pulled back just a little and whispered “Anytime.” A nuzzle and another kiss, and Sami could feel the voice in her mind telling her to wrap herself around him, but she pulled back regretfully. 

“I should probably feed you....actual food, with coffee, instead of uhm..” she flushed, continuing on. “I think Abby is planning a small bonfire at my farm tonight, if you’re free after, or...”

“I’m free for a few days, the project I was working on, I got my part of it submitted, so...” he trailed off, looking off to the side. "So, I'd like to be around, if you uh, wouldn't mind."

"Sebs, I can promise you that I will certainly not mind." Sami kissed him again, slowly, tasting and teasing his lips, sinking into his warmth in their cosy blanket cocoon. She could feel his hardened cock against her, through his pants, and felt a warm flush of excitement and pleasure.

“So, you mentioned coffee?” Sebastian asked, tentatively, his warm hand still resting on her hip. 

“I did, I figured I’d rinse off, and we could have coffee and breakfast, then I’ll load my things in my dad’s truck. If you want to stay long enough for breakfast, we can always catch up later tonight if...I didn’t want to sign you up for anything.” She looked down at her fingers, tracing the name of the band on his t-shirt. 

“Hmmm.” he murmured, thoughtfully, then captured her hand in his. “Don’t worry about me. I think I’ve made it clear that I’m having a fun time with you. If there’s something I’m not interested in doing, I don’t do it, and I’ll let you know.” He brought her hand up to his lips and one at a time, kissed her fingers as he listed off her suggestions. “Coffee, that I completely agree with. Breakfast, food is usually a good idea, depending on what it is. Rinsing you off,” he paused, then gave her a shy grin, “I would be very interested.”

Sami flushed, biting her lip. That grin was lethal and she would need to be careful to never let on how it shot straight to her toes when he flashed her with it, from under his dark shock of hair.

“Well, if you’re interested,” she did her best not to give away the thrill she felt at this suggestion, “how about you get started, the bathroom is just over there. I’ll peek out and see what my mom is up to, and join you after a few minutes. We can always turn the water off for a moment, so it sounds like we switched or something.”

Sebastian showed his agreement to this plan, by pulling her in close, then rolling them around so that he was on the outside edge of the bed. Sami gave a little squeak of surprise as he flipped her, squirming against him as payback and was gratified to hear him gasp softly, as he buried his face in the side of her neck.

"Just give me a couple minutes." He murmured against her skin, then lifted up his head to meet her eyes, studying her for a moment, then sighed. "Very distracting." He leaned in, leaving a small kiss on her nose, then off he swept, wearing the warm blanket as  
a protective cape, and dropping it at her bathroom door before shutting it behind him.

"Indeed." Sami smirked to herself, then, checking her hair in the mirror on her old dresser and adjusting her clothes, she peeked out of her room, just as she heard the shower water start. She made her way into the kitchen, and found it empty, but with a note propped up against the salt and pepper shaker. 

_*Hi sweetie, if you see this, I went out to the store. There’s some cinnamon rolls under the cloth, and we can probably make some sandwiches for lunch when your dad gets back from fishing. I put a bag of coffee beans by the grinder, help yourself.* - Mom_

Sami peeked under the cloth and saw that there was indeed, a batch of fresh cinnamon rolls under the cloth. They were still warm, so her mom hadn’t left too long ago. Tucking the cloth back down, she went back to her room and shut the door. Her stomach flipped at the thought that she was about to shower with the hot man she’d spent part of the night, and part of her morning, snuggled with.

Knocking on the bathroom door, and getting no answer, she stepped in and called out “Hey, is it alright for me to come in?”

“Hey!” Sebastian’s face peeked around the curtain, “how hot do you usually want the water, ‘cause I usually like there to be a lot of steam.”

Sami grinned, then started to lift up her shirt. “Steam’s alright with me.” 

“Uhm, if you don’t mind, hold that thought.” Sebastian reached for a towel, and then stepped out of the shower with it wrapped around his waist. He came to stand in front of her and she saw him gulp, as he tentatively took the edge of her shirt and began to help her out of it.

Sami hadn’t bothered to put her bra back on, so with her shirt gone, she stood before him topless. He lightly touched her chest, brushing the tips of his fingers just over the skin. Then, he lowered his hands to her hips, and carefully slid his fingers under the hem of her pants. He guided them down, until they fell on their own, and Sami stepped out of them, nudging them to the side. Watching his face, she reached out and touched the edge of the towel, then pulled the tucked edge out, so that it fell away to the floor. 

For a moment, they both stood there, breathing in the steam from the shower, and then Sebastian reached for her, his fingers rubbing little circles on her hips. Sami reached up to kiss him, as they slowly walked back until he leaned back against a wall. He was already half-hard, and she couldn’t resist moving against him, since the instant gratification it gave her was so satisfying. 

“Mom’s gone to the store, Dad’s still out fishing,” Sami murmured, “So let’s just take one shower. Sound good?”

“Sounds great.” Sebastian growled, and reaching down, cupped her ass in his hands, lifting her against him as he bent his head to her neck. 

Sami gasped, and clutched at his shoulders. “That’s what I want,” he whispered in her ear. “More of those little noises. I need them.”

She could feel him rigid against her, and mentally shook herself. She hadn’t intended to be this close to having him inside, but Yoba she did want to sink down onto him and find their release together. “There’s...still no condoms, right?” she looked up at him, and bit her lip. 

“Yeah..” he trailed off, looking to the side. “I just want to touch you, though. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” he looked back at her and gave her his small, shy grin. “Sami time, right?”

“Right.” she returned the smile, tracing her fingers down the line of his jaw. “Although, we can throw in a little Sebastian time. We’ll just...invest in some supplies for later.” She brought her pointer finger to her lips and bit the tip lightly, then, as demurely as she could manage while naked in a bathroom with his hard cock pressed against her stomach, asked, “So other than that, got any other ideas you’d like to offer?”

He pretended to consider this, then grinned and gave her ass another squeeze. “I believe I offered to help wash you off.”

“You did, and it sounds like a rather attractive offer.” She rested back on her feet and turned to the shower, pulling back the corner to step in. She looked back over her shoulder at Sebastian, flushed and naked, leaning against her bathroom wall. “Coming?”

“Mmm.” he answered, stepping into the shower after her. Sami kept her back to him, and ducked under the hot water, letting it run over her face as she combed back her hair with her hands. She felt him join her, and press against her back, his hands lightly resting back on her hips. She smirked, and slowly wiping the water from her eyes, bent down to reach the shampoo on a shelf to her left. “Need any shampoo?” she asked, tilting her hips and feeling his fingers tighten. She could feel the weight of him, nestled in the cleft of her ass, and he pulled her against him, thrusting slightly. She leaned back against him in return, before straightening fully back up. 

“Sure.” He lifted a hand from her hip and held it up, taking the offered bottle and she felt the other hand leave her skin as he uncapped the bottle and squeezed out an amount of shampoo. Then, his hands returned, working the creme through her scalp, then massaging down her neck and back. When he got back down to her hips, he pulled her against him and ground deeply, so much that she could feel him pulse against her skin.

Slowly, she turned in his arms, feeling the water on her back, and winking at him, leaned back into the water. She carefully rinsed the shampoo from her hair, and let his hands on her hips take some of the weight, so that water from the shower trailed down over her chest. Shaking the water out of her eyes, Sami then picked up the shampoo again, adding some into her palm, motioning that he let her wash his hair. 

Sebastian bent down his head to rest on her breasts, and she reached up, slowly rubbing his scalp and working the shampoo though. She could feel him as he cupped cupped her breasts in his hands, then licked her left nipple and took it into his mouth, dragging his tongue over the now sensitive skin. She could feel the moan building in the back of her throat, and images of her leg propped up on the shower ledge, while this dark-haired man buried himself in her, teased through her mind. 

Slowly, she stepped back, pulling him with her into the warm water, and he lifted his head to rinse out the soap. She gulped, watching the water stream down his neck, and chest, flushing when she noticed he had caught her studying him.

“Conditioner?” she asked, and they stepped back as she picked another bottle from the ledge. She worked some into his hair, combing it behind his ears with her fingers. He motioned for the bottle and as he pulled her close to work the creme through her hair, she casually slid her warm and wet hand down, to cup his cock. 

He gasped loudly, then sank against her as she started to slowly squeeze, working him up and down. Her other hand gently held his sack, and she could feel he was already pretty close. She paused, nuzzling against his shoulder and whispering, “Can you turn the water towards the wall a little?”

He quickly nodded, and reached for the shower head, turning the water so it ran down the shower wall. Sami pushed down on his shoulders, gently. “Why don’t you sit back, let me finish cleaning you?”

Sebastian sank down, sitting on the back corner shelf, and Sami knelt, crawling over to him and sitting between his legs. It was a tight fit, but could reach all the parts of him she wanted. He was breathing a little heavy, and held himself in his hand, slowly working his thumb over the tip. Her hand joined him, and then she leaned forward and licked his tip, taking him in her mouth, as she watched his face. Sebastian sank his head back against the shower wall and let out a quiet moan, then looked down at her, his dark eyes hungry. She kept her eyes on his, pulling the tip into her mouth, as she moved her right hand up and down the base of his cock, feeling it pulse against her tongue.

“Sami, _fuck_ , ahh! I’m already so...Yoba, yes, yes, ahhhh...”

She could feel how hard he was, and smiled to see him squirm, held against the shower wall by his own pleasure. As he grew more rigid and ready, her left hand drifted down, and felt between her legs, rubbing small circles around her clitoris, then sinking two fingers into her vagina. Left and right hands worked in tandem, until she felt Sebastian’s hand on her shoulder. 

“Save some for me, ahhh! Sami, I’m...”

He threw back his head, and she felt him stiffen, then tasted the bitter salt of his release. She swallowed it down, then gave him a last, long lick as he shuddered against her. 

“Yoba, Sami...” he sat, breathing heavily, his slim body flushed and relaxed. He gulped, reaching for her, and buried his mouth against hers. Awkwardly pressed against him, she felt the residual spasms of pleasure shoot through him. After a moment, he came up for air and whispered, “Stand up for me.” 

Sami carefully stood, and gave herself a quick rinse under the hot water. When she wiped the water out of her eyes, Sebastian reached for her hip, pulling her gently so he could rest his head on her stomach. She closed her eyes as he grazed his hands down her legs, and kissed down to her lips, before slowly lifting one of her legs up to prop it on the edge of the shower ledge. 

She felt his fingers slide between her lips, and follow the path down, sinking deep into her, as she arched her hips towards him. His tongue found her nub, and had he held her with his other arm, she may have sank down to the shower floor. She came roughly, one hand braced on the wall and the other gripping his shoulder. He smiled up at her, and slowly stood, holding the leg she had propped on the wall, his hand firmly under her thigh. With his other hand, he reached down and cupped her ass, pulling her up and against him. She could feel the half-hard tip of him cupped by her lips, and one tilt of her hips would tease him against her opening. 

“I want you.” He murmured into her ear. “I want to sink myself into you again and again, that ass in my hands and you tight on my cock. I want to make you cum until we fall asleep with me inside you.”

Sami felt herself warm at his words and in her afterglow, felt her muscles contract, giving her little aftershocks of pleasure. Sebastian nuzzled her until she looked up at him. His wet hair had come out from behind his ear, and he tilted his head to look at her around it, waiting.

“Then, how do you feel about making a stop on the way back?” she tilted her hips, and carefully watching his face, felt his tip nudge against her entrance. She watched him gulp, close his eyes and then nod. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their shower got a bit more water on the floor than Sami would have liked, but their clothes were alright, thanks to Sebastian’s dropped towel soaking up most of the water. They got dressed and used more towels to mop up the floor, then hung them up on the towel rack. Sami then peeked her head out of the room, and carefully checked the kitchen. Her mother’s note was still propped up on the table, so they were likely in the clear. It wasn’t that her parents would have been upset, but this thing between her and Seb was so new, and she didn’t feel ready for anyone else’s opinions on it just yet.

“We’re good.” She announced. “I’ll start some coffee, do you take it with anything added?"


End file.
